VGP: The Darkness of Dagomon
by OneLonelyPickle
Summary: It's almost Christmas time in Japan. Veemon's coming to grips with his feelings for a certain cat Digimon, Gatomon's getting into her own situation involving feelings for a short blue Digimon, and Patamon might have just found himself a love interest. But the cold December air is only going to get colder, and the sky darker as some evil sets its eyes on the human world...
1. A New Feeling

**VGP: Dagomon Rises**

Original Foreword - January 2011 - Yet another VeeGato fanfic, inspired by writers The Forgotten Dragon, Sonimon and Dark Side of the World (all amazing authors, go check out their fanfics.) I'm lazy, so if anything's out of continuity, it's best to just ignore it.

Updated Foreword - September 2013 - Over two and a half years since I first started work on this story, I'm coming back to revisit it. I will be doing some slight story edits and a lot of grammar edits to this story, while I will be continuing the overall plot in another story, "VGP: The Hounds of Astamon". Expect it... soonish.

I decided to change the title of this story to reflect that it is not solely about Veemon and Gatomon (original title was "Veemon and Gatomon: A Christmas Tale"). When I first started on the story I was a budding new VeeGato fan who couldn't keep it in his mind's pants, so to speak. So when the actual plot started to overtake my VeeGato tendencies, it made a story that was trying to be two things: a story primarily about VeeGato, but that also had heavy importance on little Patamon, his feelings, and some other characters. So yeah.

**Chapter 1 - A New Feeling**

The big hand on the clock in the kitchen was pointing to the 4. It was early morning. Veemon sat up. He had been lying down on the sofa in the living room for about an hour, trying to get to sleep. He woke up some time ago in a cold sweat, from a dream he couldn't remember. He went downstairs so as not to wake Davis, although really, such a feat would be legendary.

Veemon poured himself some water, took a few sips, and returned to his place on the couch. It was colder and not as comfy as Davis' bed, but Veemon enjoyed it on those rare occasions when he needed to sleep alone and think in quiet, as his partner was a notoriously loud snorer. No matter how hard Veemon tried, though, he couldn't get to sleep. The dream he could not remember was gnawing at the back of his small head. He knew it was a nice dream, a happy dream. If the dream was tangible it most certainly would take the form of a small star, bathing him in rays of warmth.

Veemon pondered it over and over in his head.

_This isn't like me... I never forget anything! If there's one thing a hard head is good for, it's memory, so why can't I remember one silly dream? Normally I wouldn't care but it's making my brain hurt and I can't get to sleep! Grrr... stupid head!_

His thoughts drifted from his forgotten dream to thoughts about tomorrow.

_Boy oh boy, just fourteen days until Christmas! And with no more enemies in the DigiWorld to fight, nothing can possibly go wrong! I can't wait until tomorrow; just me and Davis, going to the mall! There'll be shopping of course, can't forget gifts for my friends, and possibly even some lunch afterwards! And maybe even ice cream! _

At the thought of tomorrow's events, Veemon slowly dozed off. There was nothing more important to him than his friends, and since Christmas was the time of family and friends, it was naturally his favorite holiday. Really, who doesn't like free stuff? But what else would Veemon gain this Christmas? He didn't really want anything, and yet, there was something he secretly longed for in the back of his mind.

Something, he would find out, that was always right there in front of him within an arm's reach...

*** * * Morning * * ***

As the light from the window streamed into the house and onto Veemon's blue and white face, dreamy vision entered his mind once more. This time it was of all his friends, a visual showcase of their past triumphs. He remembered when he and Wormmon first DNA Digivolved to Paildramon; together, they easily defeated the Okuwamon Arukenimon unleashed upon them. Then he saw Patamon and Armadillomon DNA Digivolving-admittedly, Veemon disliked Shakkoumon, as would anyone without a taste in giant tea pots-and remembered how happy he felt at the moment when his pals had finally grown. And lastly he could remember Silphymon, Aquilamon and Gatomon's DNA Digivolution. Something about Silphymon reminded him of that dream again.

_Not this again! Listen brain, I don't know what you want, alright? Stop torturing me!_

All of a sudden his mind started to produce images of Gatomon. Veemon was confused, why was he seeing her? Sure, he thought she was a nice friend, and hey, not too bad on the eyes either, but what else could she be to him? He tried to recall events that would explain this to him, but to no avail. He simply wrote it off as a reminder to pick her up a gift.

_Of course! My brain just wants me remember Gatomon's gift! I almost forgot about her, actually. Boy what a relief-geez, I guess it's time to get up._

And with that, knowing that his brain troubles were behind him, Veemon got up cheerfully, and after a peppy stretch, made himself some breakfast. It was only 7 o'clock so the rest of the Motomiyas were fast asleep. Veemon didn't eat a lot in the mornings, usually only toast with jelly or maybe some bacon if it was Saturday. Mr. Motomiya usually got up early on Saturdays and treated the family to a feast of bacon, eggs, toast and hashbrowns. Well, there were other, more traditional Japanese foods too, but the dragon Digimon only had eyes for greasy and runny.

Veemon longed for some delicious, tender bacon strips, but seeing as he could not work the stove, he settled for some cornflakes. He poured his milk, got a spoon and returned to the living room, where he turned on the television and began to watch a children's cartoon. It was about a young boy who always got into mischief. He would play pranks on his teachers, on adults and sometimes other kids. Veemon laughed aloud when the boy's math teacher sat on his chair, not knowing there was a slab of butter there. It got all over his new khaki pants and all the other students found it a riot.

"Morning Veemon."

Veemon turned his head to find Davis standing just in front of the kitchen door, rubbing his groggy eyes and putting on a humorous display with his wild bedhead.

"Morning Davis!" the Digimon companion chimed. Davis' eyes opened further and he started to blink.

"Hey, have you been down here all night? I don't seem to remember you being in bed when I got up to use the bathroom a few hours ago."

Veemon looked at his feet and nodded.

"Mhm... I couldn't really sleep, so I came downstairs to lie down."

"Had a tummy ache or something?" Davis spoke in a nonchalant 'so what's going on with you?' tone.

"No, I just... couldn't sleep. I kept thinking of something-but i-it's gone now! Say, when are we gonna go to the mall?"

Davis yawned, not picking up on Veemon's quick change of subjects.

"As soon as mom's up. She's gonna go visit Grandma after she drops us off."

_Good, plenty of time to think of some things to pick up for my friends! _Veemon thought.

"Great, I'm 'a go take a shower then! A mon's gotta smell and look nice for a walk out on the town, y'know!"

Davis smirked. It never got old seeing a Digimon act like a person.

*** * * Moments later * * ***

Veemon sighed pleasurably as the hot, steaming water hit his face and streamed down his body all the way to his tail and feet. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo and used its purple, bead-speckled contents to scrub himself all over.

"Ahhhh... this sure beats the DigiWorld!"

As he was showering, once again thoughts of Gatomon appeared. It was kind of irritating at first, seeing all the random images of her he couldn't understand why were so important to his brain. Eventually though it started to accompany the wonderful shower perfectly.

Gatomon was always very special to him, like all the fellow second generation Digimon and their partners, but he never thought about the feline mon that much. Being so ferociously loyal to his friends and their cause, he never had time to really explore his feelings. But now that the Digital and human worlds were safe once more, he found himself realizing new things. None of those were about Gatomon before last night, though.

Veemon smiled. He imagined how incredibly soft Gatomon always looked, how white her coat was, the pretty tone of her voice and her perky ears. He couldn't recall ever laying hands on her before; for that matter he never even sustained a decent conversation with her. He began to wonder what her coat must feel like, and he beamed as he did.

_It must be like snow, but not cold, wet snow like the stuff that falls out of the sky. It's gotta be warm, and tender; the kinda snow that could reach into your soul and tickle it in a way no amount of bacon or ice cream ever could._

As he was dreaming about his friend, Jun banged on the door like a frantic beast.

"Helloooooo?! Some of us want to get washed up before **next** Christmas! How clean does a little guy like you need to be, anyway?"

At being interrupted mid-dream, Veemon suddenly become very hot in the face. There was no reason to be blushing but he couldn't control it. The very center of his chest seemed to lurch forward.

_G-gatomon, w-why are you everywhere in my thoughts? I don't understand... you're making me feel so... bubbly..._

This made Veemon even more uncomfortable. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He had never experienced something like this before, and decided he had to find out more about what it could be.

"VEEMON! Oh my god, hurry up!" Jun was as impatient as ever.

The daydreaming dragon finally snapped back to reality. He slipped and fell out of the shower and face first into the bathroom tiles. The curtain rod fell down after him and bonked him on the head.

"I'm-uhhh-ok," he managed.

"I don't care what you are, just get out already!"

Veemon grabbed a towel and ran out, not stopping to see what the teenage girl looked like so bent on washing herself that she didn't even ask if he was okay when he fell. He made his way downstairs and saw that Davis was ready to go, Mrs. Motomiya closing the front door behind her as she went to start the car.

"Ewww Davis, don't you need a shower?! You're gonna scare away all the cute g-gi-!"

Gatomon's image returned. Veemon blushed and shook his head wildly, his ears waving to and fro in every direction.

"Cute geges?" Davis replied, confused. "What are you talking about, dude? And anyway, I took one last night before bed, in case Jun was up and took forever to wash up in the morning. Seems like I made the right choice too, hehe!"

It didn't really matter to Veemon now. He was too focused on Gatomon. He decided he was going to ask Davis and see what was up with him.

_I know it's Davis, but... well dang it, my chest hurts! I gotta know what's wrong with me!_


	2. Twelve Days

Well I hope I kicked things off well! I'm moving along quickly here, as I have been thinking about this story for a few hours now.

**Chapter 2 - Twelve Days**

Veemon felt ackward as he shuffled into the car with Davis. It seemed as if all his emotions and thoughts were visible for all to see. He struggled not to start blushing again.

"So Veemon, any ideas on what gifts you should give to your friends? I already decided everything..."

It was then that Davis started to ramble about his list of gifts and Veemon tuned him out.

_Should I ask Davis... no... he's not very smart when it comes to this sort of thing, I mean, look at the way he acts around Kari! I need a real pro, someone with some background knowledge...hmmm... then again, I really need to talk to someone about this... maybe I will ask Davis, I can trust him! That's what partners are for!_

"... a new video game for Izzy, nothing special just something that shows him that he's a good friend; some scented soaps and perfumes for Mimi..."

Veemon interuptted him. He was noticbly shaken about something and was going a bit red in the face.

"LOVE!"

Even to him Veemon thought it sounded quite queer. He blurted it out so quickly and at such a volume even Mrs. Motomiya heard him.

"...love?" Davis wondered out loud. "... oh, I see! That's why you've been acting a little weird! So Veemon, old pal, who's the lucky girl, come on spill the beans, you know you can trust me!"

"It's... it's not that simple... you see..."

"Come on Veemon, don't be shy, it's not like I can't already guess who it is!"

With that last remark, Davis began to laugh and Veemon turned into a dragonic beet.

"...Well who do you think it is..."

Davis thought for a second to himself.

"Hmmmmmmm... well... considering... well... maybe, but... then again... and she..."

Davis snapped back to reality.

"I know! It's Gatomon! It is isn't it? See, aren't I just the greatest, they don't call me Davis the Lady Killer for nothing!

Veemon's silence was all that was needed as an answer.

"Hey bud, have no fear, I don't mind sharing my knowledge of women and love with you! Why, with me as your teacher, you'll have Gatomon on your arm by this time tomorrow!"

Veemon felt a little too overconfident that what Davis was telling him could actually be plausible... but he had no other choice. He was a mon in love and he was hurtin'!

"You really think so Davis...I mean... me... with... "her"...?"

"Of course buddy! Now, first off, we need to figure out what she loves the most in the world... any ideas?"

Veemon looked up at Davis. He was starting to feel less and less embarassed, although no less silly.

"Err.. well... I don't really know, I mean she nevers talks to me all that much... and we don't see each other a lot these days, since we defeated MaloMyotismon..."

Davis could sense the doubt in his friend's voice.

"Well she's a cat... so how about fish... or milk?"

"Fish or milk! She's a Digimon, not a pet cat Davis! If I gave her some fish or milk she'd think I'm donating to the needy or something, not to mention think I'm cheap!"

Veemon looked down on the car floor and talked as if to himself.

"...I need to give her something special..."

"Hey-eh! Look no longer bud, we're here!"

Veemon looked up. He had been to the mall before, but never when there were so many people there. It surprised him to see so many cars at one place!

"Comon Veemon, let's get in there before all the good stuff's gone!"

Mrs. Motomiya rolled down her window as the two friends ran for the entrance.

"Remember boys, 10 o'clock!"

*****45 minutes later*****

It had only been less than an hour and Davis already had six bags of things for his friends. Veemon, however, only had a few things for his. He still couldn't decide on what to get Gatomon. He longed to find something so spectacular, so special that she couldn't help but love him back. He wandered into a bookstore. He was sure she wouldn't want a book, but maybe there was something here about love. He picked up a book:

**Love, the secrets to the heart of any woman**

**By David Barkley Jr.**

[translated into English]

As he opened it up, he skimmed the pages looking for a definition or explaination. All he saw was dumb stuff about caring and asking about how the other person feels; Veemon was more concerned with her feelings towards him not the other way around! Setting the book down, he became disheartened.

_Maybe I'm just not cut out for love..._

Veemon kept walking through the store. There were books about science and math, about cooking and knitting, about t.v shows and movies, ancient battles and modern day politics. There was also a children's section with a mixture of fun looking, colorful books. Veemon always liked to read kid's books, mainly because he loved the pictures so much. He picked one up nearby, it had the picture of a man on it, embracing a woman, around the same age as him. They were outside in a very festive scene; snow, Evergreens, Christmas lights, stars in the night sky; and they were surronded by all manner of other people. He read the title: 

**Twelve Days of Christmas**

Interested, he opened the book. Again, he was only skimming the book. Looking through it, he began to realize that the man on the cover had given the woman a whole bunch of gifts. What's more, she seemed deeply in love with him!

_That must be it... the true secret to love! After all this time, it was presents! All I have to do i give Gatomon twelve presents..._

He read from the beginning this time. It seemed there was more to it than that. It appeared as if this man had given her a different gift, or gifts, every day from December 12th all the way to Christmas.

_What! I have to give her a gift every day for twelve days! Honetly, how much more confusing and difficult can love be!_

Nevertheless, Veemon was determined. He bought the book; it would be a helpful reference for later; and headed out of the store. Before he began to read, he spotted Davis again, who left to check out a clothes store while Veemon was at the bookstore.

"Davis, guess what!"

"You're an alien! I knew it! It's alright Veemon, I'll get you out of here..."

Veemon ignored the stupidity.

"I just bought this book, the Twelve Days of Christmas. It shows people how to get women to love them!"

Davis was very confused.

"Um... Veemon..."

"You see Davis, by sending this woman here a gift every day for the twelve days before Christmas, she ended up falling in love with him! Don't you see, my troubles are over!"

Despite his partner's seriousness, Davis couldn't help but laugh. Veemon had taken a kid's book seriously, what's more, he actually planned to act on it.

"Haha, Veemon, that's just a story about some crazy guy with a lot of money sending some lady presents, you shouldn't take these things seriously. Besides, you're having enough trouble trying to figure out just one gift to buy Gatomon and now you want to try and find her twelve?"

_Hmmm... he has a good point...even if this can work, I still need twelve meaningful gifts to give her._

"Well... I'll worry about that later! Let's go home so I can think of some things in peace and quiet, It's too noisy here!"

"Not yet, we still have an hour before my mom comes back to pick us up."

"Wha..? An hour... well what are we going to do in an hour!"

Just as Veemon finished his sentence, he spotted someone familiar in the distance. Down the hall, half obsecured by people, Veemon could see her.

_G...Gatomon is here..._

He wanted a better look, he wasn't sure if he wanted to actually talk to her but he knew he had to see her cute face up close. He started to walk down the hall.

"Hey Veemon, where are you going!"

Veemon didn't pay attention to him, he needed to make sure she was really there, and that he wouldn't lose sight of her. She was only a stone's throw away now, but someone was with her. He thought maybe it was Kari... but it wasn't. Gatomon and her companion came into full sight; no longer were there people blocking their view. It was Patamon.


	3. True Friends

Whatya know, already a bunch of views, two favorites and a review in one night! Guess I can continue then.

**Chapter 3 - True Friends**

Veemon was frantic. What would he do? He was out in the open, merely metres away from the couple, with no where apparent to hide.

_Oh no they'll see me... and then I'll start blushing again and act like a bumbling idiot! I can't even look at her without feeling queesy._

In a desperate act of self preservation, he ran head first into a nearby garbage bin, not surprizingly drawing unwanted eyes to his midst. He could still hear them, but not see them inside his little safe haven. The couple had stopped right outside the can, about 2 or 3 feet away.

"Hey Gatomon, let's go get something to eat!"

Gatomon replied in her usual pretty voice.

"Ok, I'm starved. Where to?"

The voices grew faint as it seemed they were walking away now.

Veemon jumped to conclusions and decided they must be dating. He melted into a pile of lost self respect, stolen confidence and deeply hurt feelings. It was good that he was in a trash can, since at that moment he felt much himself like garbage.

_So... she does love him after all. I shoulda guessed... she probably doesn't even know I exist anymore. She always hangs out with Patamon... what does he have that I don't? I mean, I'm a good looking Digimon, aren't I? Blue is practially the coolest color there is! _

After sitting there for a few minutes wishing he were dead, a styrofoam plate with half eaten stir fry was dropped into the trash can. It landed directly on Veemon's head, stirring him into consciousness once more. He spoke out loud.

"Grrr... can't a guy wallow in his own emotion pain without food being dropped on his head while he's sitting in a garbage bin!"

Veemon realized the foolishness of the situation and got out. He had a big mess of stir fry on his head; slowly running down his body; a banana peel stuck to his thigh, and his foot was caught in a plastic bag with an old sandwich in it.

_-sigh- Well, guess I should find Davis... no use cleaning myself off... I mean who really cares about me all that much..._

Davis, who was quite a way's away, was looking everywhere for Veemon. When he ran off before to find Gatomon, Davis slowly lost track of him and was now searching frantically, hoping he wasn't lost somewhere. He eventually spotted the poor creature, complete with his ensemble of trash can hand-me-downs and his "just shoot me" expression. He had no idea what was going on but his first guess was that someone had bullied him.

"Veemon! Are you alright? Did someone hurt you?"

Veemon managed to look up at Davis for a moment, then back down to the floor. His reply was incredibly out of character as; where he would usually speak in an upbeat, confident tone, he now spoke in a sad, worthless one.

"I..."

Veemon was holding back tears at this point. He walked past Davis. Davis was more confused as ever, and he followed after his melancholy friend.

" Why did you run off without telling me where you were going? And why did you come back sulking and covered in garbage?

" Well... I saw Gatomon... and I, well, I saw her with Patamon so I sorta... ya know... I needed to hide..."

Veemon looked up at Davis with tears streaming down his face.

" She hates me Davis! She loves Patamon, I'm nothing! I hid in the garbage bin and I heard everything! I deserve to be covered in trash, and why shouldn't I be sad!"

Davis was finally starting to realize the reason for his friend's pain. He had overheard the two talking and it seemed Gatomon loved Patamon, and vice verse, leaving Veemon out of the picture. He didn't really know what to do, but looking around, he noticed people were starting to stare (Well, tell me you wouldn't look if you saw a short, blue dragon in the middle of the mall, covered in garbage and crying).

"Come on Veemon let's just go to the bathroom. I'll get you cleaned up and afterwards we can get some lunch!"

He got no response. It appeared Veemon was not going to leave in his current state. Davis thought of something to say or do that could help his friend gather at least a little dignity and self respect before it all ran away. Veemon was now just sitting in the middle of the mall, in a semi-fetal position, crying like a faucet. Davis continued to think about the endeavor.

_Ok Davis... I guess you're going to have to do some drastic now! Veemon is hurt and he needs your help! He's done so much for me before, it's time to return the favor!_

Davis turned around and headed in the opposite direction. Veemon noticed this through his display of grief, and looked up for a moment through tear stained eyes.

_... now even Davis has had it with me... not even my best pal can stand how much of a loser I am..._

But Davis was not giving up on his friend so easily. He proceded to pick up the garbage can that Veemon had been in moments before, and dumped some of it's contents on himself. First a soggy cup of greasy french fries got tangled in his hair, then half eaten puddings smeared on his jacket and pants, and finally old milk cartons emptied themselves on his legs, which eventually made it's way to his feet and socks. Some newspapers got stuck to him as he placed the canister down and walked back to Veemon. He had never been so hopelessly embarassed in his life, but it was for a friend.

Veemon looked back up again, noticing Davis's current state.

_...Davis..?_

The young teen got beside Veemon, sat down and started to cry. Or at least pretend to cry. At this point, everyone passing by stopped to take a look at the strange young man and his blue friend, covered in garbage. Veemon was blown away at what Davis was doing for him. He was sharing his pain, trying to emphasize with him.

_Wow... Davis is humilating himself just for me... just so I can feel a little better about myself..._

With a full circle of people around them, Veemon slowly got up and wiped his eyes a little. Previously unaware of the crowd of unlookers, he suddenly noticed them and began to turn red in pure embarassment. Davis noticed this, got up, and started to dance. It wasn't anything in particular, just an outright awkward flapping of arms and shuffling of feet. He looked like a complete idiot, and smelled like the inside of a garbage truck. The people around started to laugh, and some clapped. They thought it was some sort of performance. Veemon stopped feeling embarassed and looked up at Davis.

"Davis..."

Davis stopped for a moment and looked down at him. Veemon smiled awkwardly.

"...Thanks..."

Davis, who was also in a somewhat spur of the moment trance, finally realized he was being laughed at, as well as cheered and clapped at. He turned a slight red color as he smiled and waved at everyone.

_Maybe everything isn't that bad... maybe I just gotta stop worrying about the bad things and start focussing on the goods ones! _

"Come on Davis, let's get all this stinky garbage off of us! You owe me lunch!"

Davis, who was actually enjoying his attention, came back to reality and followed his friend to the lavatory. After cleaning themselves thoroughly, (or at least as thorough as one can be when using the soap found in a Men's bathroom at a mall) they made their way to the food court, Veemon with a partially restored confidence and happy go lucky demeanor. He was now determined to win Gatomon over, he didn't care about Patamon; sure they were good friends but if it had to come to it he could live with crushing Patamon's heart to win over Gatomon's. And he was beginning to devise of ways to do just that!


	4. Christmas Love

This one has to be my most favorite so far, I really hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Chapter 4 - Christmas Love**

*****Ten minutes before*****

Gatomon and Patamon had sat down after receiving their respective meals; Gatomon with a fish burger and Patamon with some poutine. They were the perfect image of a young couple; bright smiles, laughing, each respecting each other's boundaries and feelings. Older women sitting nearby couldn't help but smile at the two Digimon; even though it had been many months since MaloMyotismon's downfall and the assimiliation of Digimon into human society, it still entertained certain people when they were out and about. Gatomon placed her half eaten sandwich down and began to question Patamon, all the while grinning like a fox.

"So Patamon, think of what you want to buy Lalamon*****?" 

At the sound of the question, Patamon turned bright red and began to choke on his fry. Gatomon found this histerical and Patamon fell over as he coughed the fry back up. For the past two weeks, Patamon had had a crush on a neighbour's Digimon, Lalamon. He saw her one day, when they moved in, and instantly fell in love with her; the cute sprout on her head that would wiggle and twist as she floated about, her lovely singing voice, ( being a plant Digimon, she loved flowers and would always hum or sing when watering them.) he even loved her laugh, although it was little more than a few "tee hees". Patamon was forking over his food as he began to search for an answer.

"...what do you mean... who again?"

Gatomon was beaming from ear to ear. Patamon saw this and went even redder, causing Gatomon to laugh more.

"Patamon and Lalamon, sitting in a tree," she sang, " K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first come's love then come's marriage, then comes the Digiegg in the baby carriage!"

Patamon actually found this humorous and eased up a bit, laughing at himself for a few moments with Gatomon.

"Don't just single me out Gatomon, let's not forget Impmon*****!"

Gatomon wasn't at all taken back.

"Oh please! That creep! I can barely get rid of him half the time, he's just another pest." 

"Fine then, what about Gaomon*****? I see the way you two talk, I even heard a rumor about him asking you out!"

At that point Gatomon began to blush as she thought of him. He sure was strong and smart, a little handsome, and he was just like her. They were both alone in their childhood and they both had served evil masters; Gaomon was a servent of Etemon long ago, before the Digidestined destroyed him; they both hated ice cream and they both HATED water.

Patamon found an opening.

"Ah-ha! I knew it Gatomon! You're his mon aren't you?"

Gatomon got defensive at that point.

"Hey! I am nobody's mon! I am my own woman and I don't need some man to protect me or do things for me!"

Patamon's face changed from happy to fearful as he hid under the table. Gatomon went under and swiped at him. She missed and he flew out and away.

"Too slow kitty cat!"

He flew away as Gatomon got on all fours and chased him through the court, under and over tables and nearly hitting several people in the process.

"Get back here twinkie! When I get my paws on you I'm going to cook you like a pot roast!"

Eventually, Gatomon was starting to learn his pattern and waited under a table for the right moment. He tried to fly backwards once he noticed it was a trap, but it was too late. She pounced on him. He tried with all his strength to fly away and get uncaught, but she was bigger and stronger. He succame to her mercy. She began to playfully scratch his face (don't worry, on an occation such as this Gatomon always leaves her gloves at home) and her expression changed from that of hate and anger to fun and silly. They both laughed as Patamon received playful wack after wack, unable to fight back without proper arms. Eventually she stopped and got up.

"Learned your lesson?"

Patamon smiled.

"Sure, never tell a cat she's in love!" 

And so the chase began again, this time all the way around the mall, past stores, shoppers, men with large trollies of goods, and finally past a big group of people. Patamon wanted to stop and see what the fuss was about but Gatomon was right on his tail. He flew for dear life. Eventually, he finally won as she fell from exhaustion, although at the same time he too fell. As they regained their breath, Gatomon looked at the large clock hanging from the ceiling. It read 9:14.

"We better hurry up Patamon, Mrs. Takaishi will be here in...," She looked at the clock again, forgetting the time, "... 16 minutes!"

Patamon got up and sighed. He had better make up his mind whether or not to find a gift for Lalamon. He knew she loved flowers, and stuffed animals. She had a whole bunch of them in her partner's room. But he needed to find the courage to ask her out. When it came to Gatomon, they were great friends with a long history, so everything came naturally. But for someone as beautiful and wonderful as Lalamon everything seemed much harder.

*****Back to Veemon and Davis*****

"So Veemon, I hope you don't mind me asking but... you still bummed about the whole Gatomon thing."

Davis was talking between mouthfuls of rice, pork, kalamari and onions. They had just sat down before Davis interupted Veemon's ice cream trance. Whenever he ate the stuff he had to show it love and attention as if it was a living, breathing creature. Looking at the sweet, white dessert, and acknowledging Davis' comment, he began to think of Gatomon again.

_She's just like ice cream... sweet, smooth, delicious, coming in many flavors, cheap, contained in a small plastic box... well, you get the idea._

Veemon thought some more and looked up from his ice cream at Davis.

"Well... I need to know a little more about this whole "love" business, I mean, twelve days of presents sounds like a good way to impress your average Joe but this is Gatomon we're talking about! How do I know if what I give her is truly stuff she wants!" 

To that, Davis did not know the answer. He decided to try anyway; better to maintain Veemon's current emotional stability than have to suffer through another garbage dance.

"Listen Veemon, all it takes is a well thought out plan, preserverence and some good old Davis style courage! You need to show her that no matter what happens you wont give up and even if she's with Patamon you really care for her! That's all you can do...right?"

They were both equally confused; neither had experienced love beforehand; and they didn't have any idea what someone like Gatomon would want for Christmas, and even then, they needed twelve things.

"I've got it!"

Davis stood up with his usual "here's my goofy plan" smile.

"All you have to do is get someone else to ask her what she likes, you know, like an inside man! Then he gives you a list of the stuff she wants. You wait each day and buy her something else on the list. Then, all you got to do is leave it outside her door! It's perfect, I mean of course it's perfect since it's my plan, but this is better than usual!"

"That's a nice plan Davis but who could I possibly get that can get all that info out of Gatomon in such short time?"

"Just leave it to me pal! I got your back, that's what friend's are for! All you gotta do is make the right moves when the time is right!" 

" When the time is right? How should I know that! Do I look like a love clock to you? I barely know how to tell time!"

"Now that is something I don't know... hmmm...oh I know!"

Veemon stared blankly at Davis as he took his time finishing his thought.

"We'll ask Jun! She's a girl, right? She'll know all about love and girls!"

"I dunno... it's Jun after all, and I don't know if I want her knowing my secret like that, she does like to gossip a lot."

"Who cares? All you should be worried about is Gatomon, if she turns out to love you in the end, everything will be alright!"

Veemon began to imagine it.

_Hmmm... if she loved me..._

***** In Veemon's dream*****

Veemon began to knock on the Kamiya's door. In one hand he carried a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates in the other. Gatomon opened the door.

"Veemon! It's you!"

Gatomon was blushing and beaming as she beheld him; the picture perfect mon, strong, handsome, smart AND he brought chocolates!

"Yes my love, it is I, Veemon, your one and only true partner!"

He got down on one knee and handed her the chocolates. She was awing at him.

"Chocolates for one so sweet as yourself..."

He handed her the flowers.

"...and a bouquet of flowers; even in all their beauty they are no where near as pretty and cute as you!" 

Gatomon began to cry happy tears as she dove into his arms, dropping the chocolates and flowers.

"Veemon! I love you! Kiss me you handsome devil!"

Veemon bent forward and locked lips with hers. All of a sudden, spicy Spanish music started to play out of nowhere and Veemon stepped inside.

"Now my darling, I will show you how a real mon dances!"

He picked up one of the roses on the ground, placed it into his mouth, and held her close as they began to dance. They moved with the grace and choreography of world renowned dancers; for a few moments as they danced, they were one. They looked eachother in the eyes as they moved in for another kiss. Patamon was in the doorway.

"Noooo! My only love, taken by another! And look, it's Veemon! He was always much more handsome, stronger and smarter than I! I am stupid and small, and I never know when to shut up! Goodbye cruel world!"

And with that, he picked out a knife from a nearby cupboard and stabbed himself through the heart. Instead of blood, confetti streamed out of his wound and filled the air as if the celebrate the new found lovers. Veemon picked her up and carried her outside to the balcony. As they once again locked lips, fireworks lit up the sky as a full moon rose to it's prime height.

*****Back to reality*****

Veemon rose from his seat with a fire in his eyes. He felt like a million dollars and his confidence had been restored.

"Davis, you're a genius! With your foolproof plan and Jun's help there's no way she'll resist me!"

The two were standing with their fists in the air triumphantly. Once again, one of Davis' hairbrained sceam had sunk through to Veemon's brain. The two shared an understanding nod as they proceded to leave the mall.

_Gatomon... my love... one day... you will be mine._

*****Not the same as their Tamers/Savers counterparts, and thus will not have the same personality, past, or motives. This applies to any other cross season Digimon that appear later.


	5. Just a Silly Ring

Little bit of a plot change, Veemon is no longer going to be giving the twelve gifts. I was thinking about it today at school and decided on a different plot, one that will hopefully make more sense. Nothing that will affect this particular chapter.

**Chapter 5 - Just a Silly Ring**

Snow was gently falling down as a Gaomon entered a back alley. It was normal routine at this point for the small, blue and white dog Digimon, who had been going to this specific alley way every week for the past ten years. He walked further down the path until he came to some miscolored bricks at a dead end. He placed his glove on the bricks and recited an incantation:

** "In nomine Fuscus"**

All of a sudden, the miscolored bricks dissipated to reveal a dark rift in the wall. Gaomon stepped through. On the other side, the world was pitch black and the voice of countless dead Digimon moaning could be heard. There were tree's and vegetation, though it was all black and wispy, and tainted by the powers of Darkness. Gaomon continued to walk, following an already known route, past menacing trees, rocks and some rather evil looking avian creatures. He came to a clearing in what appeared to be a shrine of some sort, a large pentagram drawn out in the dirt a few feet in front of him, with an alter and many stone benches situated around the aformentioned pentagram. Countless Digimon were seated on the benches, their heads bowed in silence, possibly praying to their dark king to come forward. Gaomon stopped in front of the alter and took off his gloves. He placed his bare paws on the alter. The alter began to light up as he started to chant:

"Vocem meam secutus dicitur audire, o magister ad nos iterum"

The other Digimon also began to chant the same words, and as they did, an incredibly evil, sinister being was immerging from the pentagram, which itself was glowing a blood red. He was quite a sight; large, evil red eyes that pierced the heart, requiring one to look away lest they succumb to his evil mind controlling glare, a large, gaping jaw filled with razor sharp fangs. His body, a sickly light blue color; his legs merely constrained tentacles, one by leather belts and another by two golden rings. Both arms had chain wrapped around them; though one, like his feet, was a series of tentacles and the other was a long thick digitless hand. He had menacing wings on his back, although they appeared too small to actually provide flight. Horns protruded from his shoulder blades and he wore juzu around his neck. When the being was completely summoned, he stood at least thirty feet tall. All of his dark acolytes around him began to quiver in fear as he breathed and they would cover their heads when he blinked, which wasn't very often. Gaomon stood, motionless, admiring his Master. The dark being did not speak, but only glared at Gaomon, who was trying at all costs to avoid eye contact. Finally Gaomon spoke, and as he did he bowed down before him.

"Hail our great emissary of evil and unholy master, Dagomon." 

The very mention of the name had caused a few Digimon to fall over, their souls, not strong enough to resist his Call, were taken away. In the Dark Lands of Dagomon, one must posess a very strong will to survive it's taint. Dagomon proceded to take off his juzu and pray; he was calling forth the lost souls and mourning their loss. After he was finished, he finally began to speak, once more causing Digimon to panick.

"...Gao...mon...where...is that which...I have asked you...to procure...for me..."

Gaomon was noticibly fearful at this point. He was down on his knees, bent over.

"F-Forgive me...M-Master, but...a-as of yet..."

"I did not ask...for your forgiveness .I want that ring...and I suppose...you want your soul...it would be wise...for you to stop...toying with her...and just take it...by force. Your plan was...weak hearted and...foolish from...the beginning...there was never...any need to...pretend..."

Gaomon looked up, though remember not to stare his master in the eyes.

"Master...the cat...she would not give it to me...and, I'm not strong enough to just take it..."

"So... you admit to me...that you are not...of any purpose? Shall I... take your soul...for I am sure...I can find...a useful...task for it..."

Gaomon tensed himself as Dagomon began to attack his body with nightmares and darkness. Gaomon screamed.

"NO MASTER...PLEASE, I WILL GET THE RING! STOP, MASTER PLEASE!"

"You have made...me aware that...you are not...strong enough...to take it...and since...your plan...to seduce her...has yet to...unfold..."

Gaomon stood up, and bowed once more.

"Great One, mark my words I will get that holy ring, if it kills me. But you must give me time, these simple Digimon do not just hand their hearts over...I need more time with her..."

Dagomon began to dissipate once more, but before he did he spoke some final words, only to Gaomon.

"Twelve days...if the ring...is not in...my possession...at that time...you will feel...my wrath...do NOT fail me...Gaomon."

Gaomon was shaking all over and breathing heavily. There was no time now for toying, he needed to either kill the holy Digimon or steal it from her... but...

_I don't think I can do it... she was so beautiful... and sincere... maybe I should just stop this..._

He turned around and headed for the exit, the same place he had entered.

_Why did I... come here in the first place...now he has my heart and I cannot escape his services!_

Stepping back into the alley, the darkness closed behind him. He shivered at the very thought of the place. He had a task and there was no time to lose.

*****Later, at the Motomiyas*****

Veemon and Davis had just gotten home from the mall. Aside from an unfortunate garbage related incident and a complete emotional breakdown from Veemon, it had been a fulfilling trip.

"Hey Mom, where's Jun?"

"Oh, I dropped her off at a friend's house before I went to get you. Why?"

"Nothing, just wondering..."

It was Veemon's turn to ask a question.

"Any idea when she'll be back ?

"Probably before supper Veemon...seriously what are you boys up to? I hope you're not planning on playing another prank on your poor sister, now Davis we've talked about this..." 

Davis quickly acted out of self defense.

"No, no Mom of course not! I just wanted to talk to her is all!"

The two turned around and headed for upstairs. Veemon was noticibly bummed.

"Great, now what are we gonna do?"

"I guess we just gotta wait..."

Unbeknownst to Veemon, Gaomon already had a head start on Gatomon.

*****Kamiya Residence*****

As Gatomon entered her familiar abode, she noticed the balcony door was open, and Agumon was talking to someone on the couch. It was Gaomon.

"Wow Gaomon, you sure know a lot about fighting! And you said you beat up all four of the thugs and got the old ladies purse back?"

"Of course, they were a bunch of cowards anyway. Picking on old women is something I can't stand, I had to teach them a lesson!"

Gatomon smiled as she heard her friend.

_He's such a nice guy... so considerate of others, and he's not a half bad fighter from what I can hear._

She walked over and sat down beside Agumon and him.

"Hi guys!"

"Welcome back Gatomon, how was your trip to the mall?"

As Agumon was inquiring her, Gaomon was focused on her tail ring.

_It's right there... all I have to do is reach for it... Lord Dagomon will set me free if I give him that ring... just a silly ring, maybe if I ask her nicely she'll give it to me._

Gaomon interupted Gatomon as she was telling them about the day.

"Say, Gatomon! You want to go for a walk?"

Gatomon looked at him. She could feel her face getting a little hot.

"S-sure Gaomon..."

He took her hand and led her to the balcony. Agumon was quite pleased with himself and found this turn of events quite amusing.

"Don't be out all night, you two!" He exclaimed. "And make sure to wear protection, if you know what I mean!" 

Gatomon glared back at Agumon. That was enough to silence him, though as soon as they turned around to leave he began to snicker again. Gaomon let go of Gatomon's hand as he jumped over the balcony and landed on his feet below. Gatomon followed after. They both smiled as he took her hand again and they began to walk down the street. Whatever Gaomon had planned for her, he was going to make his move soon.


	6. Don't Stop, Pata Pata!

Let's not forget our little pal Patamon! And what does Gaomon have planned for poor Gatomon...

**Chapter 6 - Don't Stop, Pata Pata!**

Patamon was trembling as he rang the bell to his neighbour's apartment. The box he held in his hands was beautifully wrapped in shiny red paper, with a big green bow on it. Gatomon picked out the colors and helped him wrap it.

_Oh boy I hope she likes it, I don't really know why she would want it, but Gatomon said girls love perfume. Oh I'm so nervous..._

The door opened and a young girl, about ten or eleven, looked outside. She saw Patamon and smiled.

"Hey cutey! Here to see Lalamon?"

Patamon blushed a bit. He didn't know he was "cute".

"Uh...ya...is she here?" 

"Sure is! She and I were just baking some Christmas cookies...hey, why don't come have one with us Patamon, I know she'd like it, she's always talking about you!"

Patamon was beaming.

_Score!_

"Sure, I'd love to!"

Patamon could hear Lalamon in the other room. She was singing as she took a tray of cookies out of the oven and put a fresh one in.

_Her voice is so amazing... _

"Hey Lalamon, guess who's here? Look it's Patamon! And he has a gift for you."

Lalamon's partner winked at her and went to another room.

"Pata Pata!"

Lalamon went over to him and hugged him. He smiled sheepishly and hugged back.

"H-hey Lalamon. I...well you see I was at the mall, and I saw 'this', and well..."

He was blushing as he shoved the gift in front of her.

"This is for you!"

Lalamon looked at him, and then the gift, and then him again. She picked it up.

"...Patamon...thank you"

She gave him a peck on the cheek and started to open it. Patamon was dancing and doing backflips in his mind.

_Oh boy! She likes me!_

She pulled off the bow, then ripped some wrapping paper off. Underneath was a small box, she opened it and inside was a small bottle of perfume in a little green bottle. It read, "**Morning Dew**".

"Yay! I love perfumes, especially flowery ones! You're the best Patamon..."

She got really close to him and they embraced.

"Y-You want me to spray some on you?"

Patamon felt awkward as she agreed and he picked up the little bottle and sprayed a little on her. The bud on her head danced a little and she began to blush.

"Oh Patamon... I..."

"You smell, as pretty as you look Lalamon...""

She blushed and looked at Patamon, and he looked at her. He closed his eyes and moved in to kiss her. What was better, even, was that she smelled like a field of blossoms and morning rain.

" Patamon... do you like me...like, like like me...because I really like you, I mean...like like you..." 

She was terribly embarassed. He embraced her again.

"Lalamon, I think you're great. You have a wonderful voice and you're very cute. I think...you're special."

As Patamon was holding his love, back in front of Tai and Kari's Gaomon was making his moves.

***** Back to Gaomon and Gatomon*****

"Listen Gatomon..." 

Gaomon stopped for a moment and looked at Gatomon. He put her other hand with his and looked into her eyes.

"Gaomon... what are you doing..."

"I...I need to ask you something serious..."

_Oh no... does he want to go out with me... does he want to be my mon... I don't know how to answer him..._

"I...really like you Gatomon... you're so special to me...and..." he paused " I wanted to go do something with you later...something romantic..."

"Gaomon..."

She took his hands away from his.

"I don't have those feelings for you Gaomon... well, actually I don't really know those feelings that much at all myself..."

_Darn... she's harder than I thought to crack. Guess I'll have to force it..._

"Don't lie to me, my love! We were MEANT for eachother, I NEED you!"

He took her in close and kissed her on the lips. She immediately pulled away and scratched Gaomon with her claws (the real, metal ones).

"Didn't you get the memo? NO means NO!"

She turned around and ran away. Gaomon just stood there, blood slowly drawing from the scratch marks on his face.

_No...she can't leave...I NEED that damn ring! _

Gatomon ran all the way back to the apartment, crying. She didn't love him, but she felt so bad. He turned out to just be some creep... when all along she thought maybe they could be great friends...

_Maybe I came off too strongly... did I do something wrong? Maybe I said something and he took it the wrong way..._

When she got back, she wiped her tears away and tried to sneak inside. Agumon was the only one home.

"Hey Agumon where's everyone gone?" 

"Oh hiya Gatomon, they all went to see a movie; I said I'd wait here for you incase something happened. Say, you look kinda down, DID something happen?"

"None of your business!" She snapped

"Jeez sorry princess... thought I'd ask you..."

"Well... thanks...but I'm fine... hey whatcha watching?"

Agumon lifted his arm and pointed at the screen.

"This right here is the 'Animals Gone Wild' marathon. They're playing it all day."

" 'Animals Gone Wild' ?"

"Well, basically, it's thirty minutes of angry animals attacking other animals or people. It's just my kind of thing!"

Gatomon sighed.

_Well, maybe I'll see what someone else is doing... I need to get out..._

"Hey Agumon, do you still have that address book of everyone's phone numbers?" 

"Of course, unless Tai lost it under his clothes somewhere, it should be in our room on his dresser."

Gatomon searched the room for a bit and found it, a small black book with a few dozen phone numbers inside, the last two pages were dedicated to other Digidestined.

_Hmmm... let's see... _

She picked up the phone and called Sora's number.

"Hello is Biyomon there?...oh I see, she's out with Sora and Matt...ok..."

She looked through the book for Yolei's phone number.

_Guess I can talk to Hawkmon... I'm sure he's not too busy..._

"Hiya, I'm Gatomon. Is Hawkmon there by any chance?"

" Oh the little birdman that Yolei hangs around with? Naw, she and him went out somewhere, she said something about a school Christmas play or whatever. I think she said Ken and Cody are gonna be there as well... and there little Digimon friends too."

" Oh... ya ok thanks..."

_Oh well, I can still call Patamon!_

She dialed his number (memorized of course)

"Hello Mrs. Takaishi, can you get Patamon for me? It's Gatomon."

" Hi Gatomon, sorry little Patamon's got himself a date with a little Digimon from next door. I'm afraid he isn't here!"

"Right... thanks anyway!"

She flipped through the book and found Joe's number. She called and Joe picked up.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hello Joe! It's Gatomon."

"Hey, how's it going?" 

"Well, I was wondering if Gomamon was there by any chance?"

"Nope, sorry, he's gone to the Digital World to visit some fish friends... apparently he hasn't seen them in awhile." 

Gatomon sighed.

"...Oh, ok then..."

" Don't mean to be rude in asking but why'd you want to talk to Gomamon?"

"Well, I was bored so I wanted to talk to a friend... but so far everyone's unavailable... except Tentomon, I should give him a call."

"That's not gonna work either I'm afraid, he and Izzy went to the library about an hour ago, he asked me to come but I have homework."

_So everyone has something to do or someone to spend time with... except me..._

"Oh, sorry to bother you than..." 

"Hey it's fine, I can always make time for a friend."

That made Gatomon feel a little better about herself. She hung up, hopped onto the bed and sulked.

_Once again, Gatomon the loner is all alone..._

She glanced at the address book again. At the very bottom of the list was Davis's phone number.

"Veemon..."

_Well, he's better than no one... besides I don't spend enough time with him anyways... he probably thinks I hate him._

She picked up the phone again and dialed the number. It rang several times before Mrs. Motomiya picked up.

"Hello ma'am, it's Gatomon."

"Oh! Hikari's little cat friend, how can I help you Gatomon?"

"I was wondering if Veemon was home?"

"Yes, he's upstairs with Davis, want me to get him for you?" 

"Yes please ma'am!"

Gatomon waited for a bit as went upstairs to fetch him. It seemed like an eternity to bored Gatomon. Eventually, Veemon picked up.

"G-Gatomon...?"

So this one was a tad long, sorry had alot to get out. Hope the Patamon romance scene was alright, I'ma hardcore VeeGato so not too sure about how Patamon is in those situations. Good news is we'll FINALLY see some proper VeeGato next chapter, and it only gets better from there...


	7. Servant of the Dark King

Dagomon's evil plan is finally revealed... and Veemon finally gets a damn bone!

**Chapter 7 - Servent of the Dark King**

Dark light filled the sky as another thunder storm raged in the Dark Lands. A familiar, but somehow different, Digimon was running as fast as she could to her Master. Her sheek black fur let her blend into her surrondings in this world, and her fierce claws dug into the ground as she sped towards Dagomon's shrine.

Upon reaching the shrine, the pentagram in it's courtyard lit up again; it's red crimson light blinding many of the dark acolytes seated at the stone pews.

Dagomon had come through it once again.

" Oh lord Dagomon, most feared of all the evil Digimon, it is good to once again relish in your presense?"

BlackGatomon, unlike Dagomon's other servent Gaomon, actually loved to serve him and took great pleasure in killing innocents, especially when it was for a particularly evil cause.

"...BlackGatomon...I presume you...have something...to tell me..."

BlackGatomon looked up at him, an evil grin on her furry face.

"Of course Master. I just received news that that foolish child Gaomon has been bested by the she-cat. He failed to acquire the holy ring, such as were your orders. It has become clear to me now that he is not fit to serve you. Shall I kill him for you?"

Dagomon continued to look at her, searching her eyes for any doubts. Finally, he spoke.

"Unneccessary... he will eventually...meet his end... I sense he...will betray me...soon. Your task now...is to take...the ring from...Gatomon...I trust you...can do what...Gaomon could not..."

"Of course Master. The little kitten doesn't scare me in the least. I will rip her to shreds, along with the other one."

Dagomon once again paused for a few moments before speaking.

"Ah yes...the blue child...very well. Finish the task...BlackGatomon...and don't you...fail me like...the weakling Gaomon...because you...will not receive...the same mercy...this ring is...very important...without it, ... I cannot invade...the human world..."

"It is already done oh Great Lord, you can trust me with your life."

Dagomon once again dissipated into the ground. BlackGatomon turned around and headed back to the rift to the human world.

_Mmmm...so it's my turn now...oh this'll be so much fun, two little mice to play with...heeheeheeheeheehee_

*****Motomiya Residence, moments before Gatomon calls*****

Veemon was relaxing on the bed as his partner revisited the quirky world of his online video game. Veemon was thinking about his feelings.

_Do I really love Gatomon? I mean, I'm pretty sure that what I feel is "love"...but... man this kind of stuff just makes my head hurt! The sooner Jun get's back and clears things up the better._

" What? My attack was blocked! Oh come on what the heck, this guy's cheating!" Davis half shouted as he clicked franticly on his computer mouse.

_And even if I do love her, what about Patamon... how can I get rid of him? Look at me, jumping to conclusions! I doubt she even acknowledges me anymore, except when she's explaining to someone what an idiot is!_

" And... I'm bored."

Davis got up out of his computer chair and looked at Veemon.

" Veemon? You alright?"

Veemon was lying down, looking up at the ceiling, still thinking. He turned to face Davis.

"Ya... just thinking is all."

"Well don't think too much you'll hurt your head."

"Thanks for the advice...but..."

As the two were talking, the phone began to ring. Davis was surprised.

"Wow I wonder who it can be...everyone was supposed to be busy today...hey Veemon maybe it's Gatomon calling!" 

" That kinda junk only happens in bad movies and those poorly thought out stories... next thing ya know a dozen evil Digimon will invade the world and I'll turn into a giant blue dragon!"

As Veemon closed his eyes to have a nap, Mrs. Motomiya came upstairs and knocked on Davis's door.

" Oh Davis, is Veemon awake, he has a phone call."

Veemon sprung up in a flash.

" I do? One second, I'm coming!"

"It's your little cat friend, Gatomon."

Veemon froze in place.

_No...it can't be her... must be someone else playing a trick on me, or..._

"What are you waiting for Veemon go take the call!"

Davis was trying to push his friend out of the room. It took awhile since Veemon was caught in deep thought. Davis opened his room door, and pushed Veemon out with one final heave ho. handed him the phone and smiled.

"Don't worry Veemon, you can do it." 

Apparently guessed his feelings already. She walked back downstairs as Veemon brought the phone piece to his ear.

"G-Gatomon..?"

"Veemon! Oh am I glad you're home!"

"Y-you are, why? I mean, why wouldn't you be, right... but wait what do you want ... I don't mean to be rude, and if you don't really want anything that's fine too... but if you do I can help... I mean of course I can or else you wouldn't call me..."

Veemon began to bang his head in the wall realizing how stupid and idiotic he sounded.

Gatomon giggled at the other end. She had always found Veemon a little cute, on account of his shameless rambling and nervousness.

"You wanna hang out?"

Veemon nearly went into fit when he heard such magical words.

"W-with you...alone?"

"Mhmm, everyone else is..."

_I shouldn't say that, he'll think I only called him out of a last resort...I don't want to hurt his feelings_

"I mean, I really wanted to spend some time with you, so I called you. I need some fresh air anyways."

Veemon couldn't believe his ears. SHE wanted to actually, without being forced to, spend time with HIM? This made him question his Patamon theory.

_She would never even think of me if she was going out with Patamon...maybe I was wrong all along! Could it be...only one way to find out..._

"Hey...um...this is gonna sound weird Gatomon but.. um about Patamon..."

"Huh...what about him?"

"Err...well...you and him...are you...like...friends..."

"Of course, the very best you know that."

"Right, but are you, ya know, really good friends, like..." 

Veemon closed his eyes as he awaited the verdict.

"A couple?"

Gatomon, at the other end, was surprised at the question, and a little confused.

"Well no but... I don't see what that has to do with anything...listen Veemon if you're just stalling for time because you don't want to see me or something it's fine, I know I haven't really called you or spent any time with you for a long time, and I'm sorry..."

She sounded really sincere and Veemon was already on dancing around the floor in happiness.

_I can't believe it! I was right! Gatomon is a free mon and I'm going to go hang out with her! This is perfect!_

"No wait that's not it at all Gatomon! I'd love to go out... errr date...UMMM I mean hang out over you... GAH I MEAN DO THINGS TO YOU... AHHH WAIT NO THAT'S NOT RIGHT!"

Gatomon completely lost it. Hearing her laugh on the other end was both embarassing and settling at the same time.

"Hahaha, oh Veemon your the best. Listen, meet me at Kari's school, there's a playground in the back. Don't be late!"

She hung up. Veemon, although incredibly happy, was bushed.

_Boy how tiring... if I ever get through this love thing alive I have to remember to never fall for any mon again..._

Veemon than noticed Davis unlooking from the doorway to his room. He had his standard grin on his face, complete with some laughing in between. Veemon blushed.

"...D-Davis! How long have you been listening to me!"

"Around the time you started to dance! Dude, you totally did it man, you got her to go out with you didn't you?

Veemon looked at him quizzically, but then decided on an answer.

_No harm in a little lie, I suppose. After all, it wont be long now until she's my mon..._

"Of course Davis! Who could resist this face? I'm going to meet her at the school park."

"Grats Veemon, I'm proud of you! We should celebrate when you get back!"

"Sounds like a great way to end the day Davis. And hey, I'll even throw in a good word for you about Kari. Why, with Gatomon as my girl, I could probably get Kari to go out with you!"

"Kari...going out with me..."

At this point we invision a daydream similar to the one Veemon had in Chapter 4, and for lazyness reasons I wont repeat what has already been described. Just know that it was over the top and it made Davis mentally cream in his pants.

"ALRIGHT! This is great Veemon! Get going, lover boy, you have some work to do!"

He shoved his friend down the stairs and out the door.

"Davis wait! Let's slow down a bit here..."

"There's no time to slow down! Speed up! The faster you get there the better, and make sure to really give it to her, she needs to be falling head over heels for you!"

"Ah...right... OK!"

Veemon started down the road.

_Oh boy...I hope this works out, I don't think Davis can keep a secret for very long...of course I never told him it was a secret...I mean why would it need to be, well it does, since I lied but..._

And as Veemon travelled down his emotional and real road, Gatomon was also making her way to the park, Patamon was on a picnic with Lalamon, and the mysterious BlackGatomon was headed for the Kamiya residence. But what about Gaomon... has he gone into hiding or... has Dagomon's evil grip on him finally been freed?


	8. Hold My Hand

_Everything we know is about to be tested..._

_Two worlds, on the edge of a knife..._

_Evil Digimon from the Dark Lands descend upon our freedom..._

_New friends and old friends..._

_We come together in our darkest days..._

_Alone we are doomed..._

_Together, united in a pact of justice, we stand a chance..._

_Digimon, Digital Monsters!_

The new "opening" for the series. What started out as a simple VeeGato (and keep in mind, the rest of this particular story still is ) is evolving into a full fledged story. Anyway, on to the story... Veemon and Gatomon finally meet up...and Patamon learns a dark secret... in my opinion the first well written chapter in awhile, sorry for all the boring in-betweens but now we start with the real story.

** Chapter 8 - Hold My Hand**

"How could I be so foolish..."

Gaomon was muttering under his breath, holding his still bleeding nose, as he walked down a deserted road. To his left, a few yards off, stood a lone Digimon. Around the same height as Gaomon, he was a light shade of blue with black pants, feet and a black mask. Under his arms were a set of small blue wings.

"Well well well, looky see what we have here!"

Gaomon, who had recognized the high pitched and whiny, though still evil and disheartening voice, turned around. He gasped.

"Dr-Dracmon! W-what are you doing here?" 

Dracmon had a deliciously evil grin on his face as he approached Gaomon.

"You're suppose to be back in the Dark World... what's a soldier of Phelesmon doing in the human world?"

"Bah, what a daft pooch you are! Doesn't anybody tell you anything around here doggy breath? Lord Beelzemon doesn't think Dagomon can accomplish things anymore, so he told me, personally, to come here and keep an eye on you..."

Gaomon was snarling. If there was anything he found more despicable than Dagomon it was this low life excuse for a Digimon in front of him.

"Listen! I'm finished with this, you hearing me? Do what you want to the girl but I want no part in it!" 

He turned around and began to walk away. Dracmon began to cackle.

"Ya see Gaomon, Lord Beelzemon isn't an incompetent fool like Dagomon, he knows how to see a plan through! And when he told me to keep an eye on you..."

Dracmon threw his arms up in front of him, opening his hands. The two eyes in his palms began to flash.

"He wasn't joking!"

Dracmon's evil grin took over his face as the light shot out of his hands and engulfed Gaomon.

"AHHHH! STOP IT, YOU BASTARD!"

Gaomon screamed with all his energy as the dark light slowly calmed his nerves. Dracmon had successfully bended his will and made him his slave.

"Hehehehahahahahaha! Stupid dog! Nobody escapes from Lord Beelzemon!"

"Sorry for my disobedience Master. I will be a good boy from now on." 

Gaomon's voice was robotic and emotionless as Dracmon forced him to bow down. He proceded to laugh menaically.

"Now get up! I have a job for you."

"Whatever you command, great and powerful Dracmon sir." 

*****Meanwhile, back with Veemon...*****

_ Boy... I should really get out more! I've only been walking for a few minutes and I'm already pooped! Guess I should take a rest._

Veemon was wearing a fleezy jacket lent to him by Davis; he never wore it anymore on account of it being from his younger days and it being too small now, though just right for Veemon. He almost forget to grab one, but luckily he decided to go back for it, because today was a particularly cold winter day in Japan. And even with a jacket, Veemon couldn't protect himself from bad physical shape.

"I'll just take a small break, Gatomon wont mind, in fact, she'll probably take longer than me anyway!"

He found a bench off the sidewalk and sat down for a breather. Gentle snowflakes were still falling down as the sky began to turn dark grey. Although it was only a little before 3 o'clock in the afternoon, being December, the day was ending quickly. He inhaled the fresh, cool air. His glutes sufficiently satisfied for now, he got up and began to walk some more. It was a little slippery and he took his time. Finally, he came to a small path in the woods that led straight to the area behind the school.

Gatomon was also on her way. After calling Veemon about 15 minutes ago, she found a nice fluffy, pink scarf from the closet and wrapped it tightly around her neck. Agumon was still watching his television when he noticed her readying for a departure.

"You know something Gatomon, you sure are a weird little cat. One moment you're all sad and then the next you're chiper than Davis after he almost scores a goal! And who are you going out with now? Don't tell me Gaomon sweeped you off your feet again!"

Agumon was smirking something fierce, but Gatomon didn't mind. She smiled back and replied,

"Nope, I'm going to go meet Veemon at the school park." 

Agumon jumped up from the couch with a surprised look on his face.

"Veemon! Just how depressed are you, going out with a guy like him! Between the two of them, him and Davis don't equal much on the IQ scale, if you catch my drift!" 

"Hey! We're just going to hang out...as friends. Besides, he's not that bad. I think he's sorta cute!"

Agumon facepalmed and sat back down.

"I was right...you ARE hopeless..."

"Love you too! When Kari comes home tell her where I am and that I may be gone for awhile."

Agumon didn't reply but waved an arm above the couch, signalling to her that he heard, though not neccessary understood or even absorbed what she had said.

Now she was on her merry way, in the same situation as Veemon. The sidewalk was slippery with ice and it was getting darker and darker by the minute. She came to a turn in the road, the school just in sight. As she went to cross, she spotted a large, black shape in the sky. It was moving north.

_What the... is it a bird? For that matter, is it even a Digimon...?_

Standing in a daze, she didn't notice Veemon emerge from the woods and come into a clearing under a street light. He was admiring her beauty; the moon, which had just started to peek it's head out from some clouds, was shooting rays of light down on the crystal clear ice. The light was reflecting off of it, hitting her face. Her scarf was flapping slightly in the cold winter air. The cutest thing was her ears; in the early night, with distant sounds of commerce all around them, they were twitching slightly. She looked down from her interest in the sky and saw him. He was smiling; the streetlight casting a shadow that hid part of his face. His ears, moving to the whistle and whisper of the wind.

[Now Playing: My Will - Dream] (These will pop up every once in awhile, for added effect go play the song in question as you read.)

"...H-hey Gatomon..."

"Veemon..."

She smiled and proceded to finish her crossing, forgetting the current state of the roads. She lost her footing and began to fall. Without hesitation, he jumped forward and caught her, holding her left hand in his right and holding her body up with his left. She blushed, partially out of their current stance, and embarassment out of almost wiping out; being a cat, natures most graceful mammal, falling on one's face is not very much desired if one want's to keep her reputation as such.

She looked up into his eyes. From where he was standing, light from the newly arrived moon was bouncing off the ice and lighting up his face, creating a unique twinkle in his fearful eyes. He, however, was thinking of nothing else but how hard it was to keep her up. She was lost in his eyes.

"Um...G-Gatomon..."

She caught his drift and picked herself up. This made her even more embarassed.

"S-sorry Veemon...It's my fault."

"Of course it is! But it's a good thing I was there!"

She smiled at his remark and placed her paw (again, not the metal ones) into his hand. Now they were both blushing.

"D-don't wanna fall down again like an idiot...hope you don't mind, Veemon..."

Veemon didn't mind at all; nay, the current mental state of our blue friend was anything but annoyance. He was basically living out his most desired dream since, well, the preceding night.

"It's fine... I like your paw...it's warm and quite soft to the touch..."

They both smiled as they began their first steps together. Although the initial plan of the hand holding was to keep either one from falling, at this point it was moot. The ice was at such a state that it felt like, to the both of them, it was trying with all it's might to bring the couple down. They were sliding and losing their balance, but eventually made it the other side. Gatomon, out of a recent trance, forced a question.

"S-so... are you looking forward to the Christmas play?"

Veemon, also focussed on his happy thoughts, didn't take the question fully in for a few moments, finally forcing an answer, despite the fact he had no idea what it was she was talking about.

"Yea, I mean, I love Christmas, you know?" 

"Well, who doesn't!"

Veemon chuckled a bit.

"I just meant...it's really special to me, not sure why, it just feels so magical..."

He began to blush yet again; he never talked like this. He began to sound, even to himself, like an old romantic.

"Veemon..."

He looked into her eyes.

"Errr... well I mean, ya know, getting presents is always fun!" 

He smiled sheepishly as she looked away for a second.

"Did you hear something?" 

He looked in the same direction as she currently was.

"Just you, the wind, and some tree leaves ruffling."

"Guess it was nothing..."

"Hey, I have an idea Gatomon."

He led her over to the swings. He picked her up and placed her on one of them; foolishly not noticing that it was covered with ice and snow. She jumped back up, into his arms, as the absolute zero temperature singed her bottom. He was quite ashamed of his oversight.

"Gatomon! I'm sorry... I should have checked first..."

His head was hung in shame. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"It's fine...this is much better anyways."

Veemon got so red at this point you'd mistake him for an entirely different Digimon if you were to glance at him from an appropriate distance. He held her in his arms as she was peacefully resting her eyes.

_Wow this is... I feel so warm with her in my arms. But, what do I do now? Does she want me to hold her here like this...because..._

_ I can't believe how I feel right now... I can feel Veemon's body heat, it's so nice... poor guy is probably about to give out any second now..._

She opened her eyes once more and smiled up at him.

"You can put me down now."

Having been holding her for already too long of a time, he basically dropped her like a rock right there. His face was painted with horror as he scrambled to find something to say. It wasn't a very far drop, and she wasn't hurt; she understood that it wasn't his fault. He bent down and helped her up.

"Gatomon! Oh boy I did it again... how can you even stand me...I'm sorry, at this rate you're going to be going home missing an arm or a leg!"

"Don't worry about it Veemon! Honestly, I'm fine! And I thought it was very noble that you held me that long even if it caused you so much pain..."

They locked eyes again as the snow, which had stopped for only a bit right before they met up, had started to fall again; the fluffy white falling on their faces.

"Veemon..."

She looked down at his feet.

"Thank you..."

He blushed again, and she hugged him. As the snow fall all around them, they embraced. Suddenly, a memory hit Veemon so hard in the head he almost physically fell over.

_The dream... from last night...this was it..._

*****Let's not forget our first couple*****

Patamon was trying desperatly to keep warm as him and Lalamon were seated at a bench. She had a wool hat pulled over her head, while he had nothing. His teeth chattered as she looked at him.

"Pata... I know you're trying to act hardy...but..."

"Bah! A-are y-you kidding-g m-me? I-I always g-go outside w-without c-clothes, us a-angel Digimon a-are q-quite hardy b-by nature!"

He attempted a serious smile, but this was hard considering how cold he was. She cuddled up close to him. They both blushed.

"Is that better?"

He put his wing around her soft body. As snow fall all around them, they both closed their eyes and peacefully listened to the night's sounds; then, a crash!

"Patamon! What was that?"

With her still in his wings, he got up and looked around. He saw nothing at first, but about a minute it happened again; it was coming from behind them. A few metal trash cans were on their sides; in Patamon's mind, it was a mere product of the wind. Sitting back down, they began to talk again.

"So..." He began, " do you want to get out of here?" 

"Oh...you don't like it outside...with me...?" 

An expression of fear hit his face, as she sunk.

"NO! I mean, of course not... I'm having the time of my life..." 

He smiled at her.

"But...I just thought you might to get a hot chocolate... there's a wonderful place just..." 

But he was cut off. From behind them, in the same area as the trash cans, the familar loud, clanking sound was heard. He was a bit angry now and turned around.

"Ok, whoever's there, can you be quiet already..." 

Just as he turned around, one of the garbage cans came flying towards his face. He threw Lalamon out of the way as it made contact with his small body. He fell down on the hard cement road.

"Pata!"

"5 eggs please...toast with butter, too!"

He rambled on as a figure in the shadow of some trees approached them.

"Hey you...why'd you do that!"

The figure emerged from the darkness to reveal that it was Gaomon. Patamon just regained his consciousness and beheld his perpertrator.

"Hey wait... are you Gatomon's friend; Gaomon? Why'd you throw that garbage can at me!"

Gaomon didn't answer. Instead, he ran forward towards Patamon.

"Get ready to die, Patamon! _Gao Rush!"_

Well, that was a load of fun. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter, I took my time writing it and I think it came out great.


	9. Feelings Come Forth, Almost

_Everything we know is about to be tested..._

_Two worlds, on the edge of a knife..._

_Evil Digimon from the Dark Lands descend upon our freedom..._

_New friends and old friends..._

_We come together in our darkest days..._

_Alone we are doomed..._

_Together, united in a pact of justice, we stand a chance..._

_Digimon, Digital Monsters!_

Well so far our friends Veemon and Gatomon seem to be having a great time, however Patamon and his little love interest are not. What is Dracmon's plan for Gaomon, and what about BlackGatomon? Will she accomplish her mission... read on...

**Chapter 9 - Feeling's Come Forth...Almost**

Before he could realize what was happening, a series of attacks came flying at Patamon's body. One after the other, fist made contact with flesh as Patamon was being knocked further and further back. All Lalamon could domas look on in horror as her friend was being pummeled by a near invisble wave of punches.

" You are weaker than my Master told me. You will die quickly."

Gaomon did not speak with any emotion whatsoever. Patamon had no idea what was going on but when he was given a slight moment to counterattack; Lalamon had flung herself at Gaomon, who was now preparing to attack the little pink Digimon; he took it.

_"Air Shot!"_

A blast of air shot out of Patamon's mouth and hit Gaomon on his right cheek, making him stumble and fall out of reality for a moment. Lalamon retreated behind Patamon, who himself was readying for another attack.

"I don't know what this is about Gaomon but if you don't stop I'll be forced to hurt you!"

The emotionless Gaomon looked over at him again and jumped high into the air.

_"Rolling Upper!"_

In a split second, before Patamon could avoid him, Gaomon had came down hard with his fist. Patamon was smashed into the ground and lost consciousness.

"PATAMON!"

Lalamon rushed to his side but Gaomon merely picked her up and threw her to his right. He picked up Patamon, and started to run away.

"Come back! No, Patamon!"

Lalamon tried to chase after the kidnapper, but to no avail. Gaomon was simply too fast.

"Patamon..." 

She began to cry. What would she do now?

*****Elsewhere...*****

A confused BlackGatomon was running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop as she attempted to find the residence of "the cat".

_Damnit... why does she have to live in an area with a million other identical houses...some Digimon are so worthless it makes me sick..._

She gritted her teeth together as she thought about it. She deeply loathed those with good intentions, wishing only quick and painful death on anyone not working for evil.

As she continued her search, she spotted a dark shape flying across the night; something only a cat could do when this particular flying creature was also black.

_Karatenmon... I wonder what he would be doing here in the human world..._

It seemed the flying figure also noticed her, as it swopt down towards her.

"BlackGatomon...I trust you are here on official business."

"Yes sir, Master Dagomon has told me to come here and find Gatomon, one of the Digidestined Digimon. Her tail ring is of utmost importance."

Karatenmon looked up at the sky.

"I suppose you want some sort of lift... it must be difficult to search this way..."

"Well...yeah...thanks..." 

She hopped onto his back as he left the earth, soaring high into the air before leveling out and beginning to glide. She held on quite tightly; unlike most cat's she hated heights.

" Sir... may I ask a question..."

" That would depend upon what you were asking..."

"Well, what exactly are you doing here... has the invasion begun already?" 

"Not at all. The barrier of the Digital World is still too strong, I barely got through alive..." 

"Wait... were you forced here?" 

Karatenmon was now angry.

"Lord Barbamon told me it was fine... he was using me as a guinea pig... as I entered the portal, I felt a strong force trying to rip me apart. When I got to the other side, I was nearly deleted. Even still, I have no strength to fight. It's all I can do to fly around and try to find a way back..."

"I'm sorry to hear that... is there anyway I can help?"

"Your presense is helpful enough...I needed someone to talk to..." 

BlackGatomon smiled.

" Now sir, don't get all mushy on us now! Regardless of Lord Barbamon's actions, you still work for his Majesty. Let's keep that sort of talk for better days, such as when we finally take the human world!"

"Right...I merely meant..."

"No need to explain sir! I understand!"

"Anyways... do you see the place yet BlackGatomon?"

She had almost forgotten her mission. Looking around, she tried to pick out the large apartment complex.

"That might be it there..."

She pointed towards the ground and Karatenmon flew down towards it.

*****Meanwhile...*****

As they were preparing to land, Veemon and Gatomon were walking back to the Kamiya residence. They were still holding hands. As the cold winter air blew more fierce, Gatomon started to feel a chill and was shaking.

"Here Gatomon. Take my jacket."

Veemon unzipped his coat and placed it on Gatomon.

"You don't have to do that Veemon. Now you'll be cold!"

"It's no problem, we're almost there anyways." 

He smiled at her, letting her know it really was fine. They began to walk again.

"I like your scarf Gatomon. Pink's a nice color for you, not only that but it looks warm and soft like you..."

_Give it a rest you bafoon! Gatomon could care less about your lame flattering! Just walk and smile!_

"Thanks... ya know Veemon I've never really heard you talk like this... you've changed since this summer..."

"Of course! Nobody can defeat an evil Digimon like MaloMyotismon without having a little bit of himself changing... but I'm not too sure what you mean..." 

"Well...I mean..."

She looked up at him and smiled.

"You're very sweet now...and gentle..." 

Veemon blushed a scarlet red and sheepishly stared forward. She giggled.

"G-gatomon... I..."

"Hmmm?"

Gatomon looked confused as Veemon turned around, facing her and looking into her eyes. He was quite visibly embarassed and was shaking a little, but not because of the cold.

"Well...I mean I...you see..."

He struggled to find the right words to tell her how he felt. She was still puzzled.

_Ok Veemon don't be a little coward! What kind of courage Digimon can't even tell someone how they feel? Just say it... who cares how stupid you sound!"'_

He tensed up. Finally, he started to blurt something out.

"Gatomon I really lik..." 

But at that moment a dark figure emerged from the woods and hit Veemon so hard it knocked both him and Gatomon over. As the moonlight finally hit the object and illuminated him, Gatomon could see that it was Gaomon. He was just hatefully staring at Veemon, who was holding a bloody cut on his face.

"You! Leave us alone creep! I'm not giving you my tail ring and if you want to live to see another sunrise you'll get out of here!"

Gatomon helped Veemon up and prepared for battle. Veemon did the same. Out from the same wooded area to their right, Dracmon appeared. He had Patamon with him.

"Patamon? Patamon, are you alright!"

Veemon was concerned about his friend, since he had never seen him in such a state.

"Hehehehehe so you two must be... Veemon and Gatomon... well hello at last." 

Dracmon was grinning from ear to ear as he handed Patamon over to Gaomon.

"Let Patamon go! What did he do to you?"

"Why does that matter? The point is, he's in my possesion, at my mercy."

"And who are you suppose to be anyway?"

"Me? I'm Dracmon, hehehehehe... I work for Phelesmon, one of Lord Beelzemon's lieutenants."

Neither of them had any idea what Dracmon was talking about, but they knew he was trouble. Dracomon held a sharp claw to Patamon's throat.

"Now, do you want to settle this the diplomatic way, or the hard way?"

Veemon and Gatomon shared an understanding glance.

"What do you want from us?"

"Nothing much, in fact the trade is more in your favor actually. All we ask of you is that simple ring on Gatomon's tail. Hand it over, and you'll have your friend back...if not..."

Dracmon ran his claw over Patamon's face and drew some blood. Gatomon gasped.

"Wait... stop..." 

"Gatomon, you can't honestly be thinking of giving it to him! Use your head, he'll just trick us!"

"Patamon is in trouble, and he'd do the same for me!"

Veemon knew that was the truth. He stepped back a bit as Gatomon took off her ring and started to move forward.

"Gaomon, give her the little weasel."

Gaomon stepped forward and handed Patamon over to Gatomon, who in turn handed over her ring. Gatomon took him back to Veemon and the two looked on as Dracmon and Gaomon started to leave.

"We'll meet again, I assure you..." was all Dracmon said as the two left through a rift that had suddenly opened infront of a tree.

"Come on Gatomon, let's get him back to your place and out of the cold!"

The two ran towards the familiar apartment complex not too far in the distance, Patamon now in Veemon's hands.

_Oh boy, it sure is cold out! It's times like this I hate how thoughtful I am!_

Approaching the building, Gatomon noticed a strange black shape in the way ahead. It looked like a small mammal of some sort and as they got closer it was revealed to be a black colored Gatomon.

"Whoa, is it just me or am I seeing double?" exclaimed Veemon as he stopped in his tracks, almost slipping and falling.

"No... that's BlackGatomon. She's like me but more evil..."

_No less beautiful though... man the DigiGods sure got it right when they made all the Gatomons..._

BlackGatomon moved closer to the two.

" You! Cat! Hand over the ring and I wont have to shred you to pieces!"

" You're a little late! I presume you work for Phelesmon as well; your comrade Dracmon already took it!"

BlackGatomon was surprised.

_That little filth...how dare he come here and steal my chance at success..._

BlackGatomon stretched her paws out. The metal on the ends of them shone in the moonlight as she walked towards them.

"No matter...I'll kill you anyways!" 

Veemon, realizing Gatomon didn't have her claws on, stepped forward and handed Patamon to Gatomon.

"Veemon what are you doing! You can't fight her she's a Champion!"

"Listen Gatomon, take Patamon and run up to your apartment!"

Gatomon shook her head, stepping closer to Veemon.

"I'm not leaving you! What kind of story would that be to tell everyone later; a Champion running away and a Rookie staying behind to fight..."

"Please Gatomon, if anything happened to me, you would have no way to fight back!"

BlackGatomon was now mere metres away. She leaped forward.

"_Neko Kick!_"

"Gatomon! Get out of the way!"

Pushing her out of the direct path of the enemy's attack, Veemon took the full force of the kick to his face. He flew backwards into a street lamp head first.

"Veemon!"

Oh boy look, a cliffhanger :O thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Almost at the end of this particular story, but I plan on continuing this series with another, seperate story later, one a little more focussed on the evil Digimon.


	10. Dark Transcendence

_Everything we know is about to be tested..._

_Two worlds, on the edge of a knife..._

_Evil Digimon from the Dark Lands descend upon our freedom..._

_New friends and old friends..._

_We come together in our darkest days..._

_Alone we are doomed..._

_Together, united in a pact of justice, we stand a chance..._

_Digimon, Digital Monsters!_

The climax is upon us... the first of many evil foes has found his way to Earth... read on...

**Chapter 10 - Dark Transcendence**

_What am I doing..._

Gaomon finally came back to his senses. He was in the Dark Lands once more. He dreaded the place so, and tried with all his might to run the other way, but realized he was not in control of his body yet. Unable to physically do anything, Gaomon thought about what would happen now that Dracmon had acquired the holy ring.

_I guess this is it then... he'll surely take over the human's world...and I guess that means Gatomon is dead by now..._

He sunk realizing that he had caused all this to happen. Had he just told Gatomon in the beginning about Dagomon, this would have been avoided. He never hated other Digimon or humans; he had himself once had a partner. The shrine came into vision; all around it hundreds of Digimon of all shapes and sizes were fanactically calling out to Dagomon. Dracmon stepped up to the stone alter.

"Greetings Master Dagomon."

"Ah yes...Dracmon...someone who can...actually accomplish...a simple task. The ring..."

"Of course."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden ring; inscribed on it, spanning the entire mass, was some Japanese kanji:

**デジタルモンスター**

He placed the small ring in the center of the alter, and it lit up instantly. Dagomon's face filled with evil joy.

"Yes...this is good...the incantations, Dracmon..."

Dracmon opened a small grey covered book that was resting on the alter. He opened it and began to speak some phrases: 

Ecce Ut primo semel unum tam sanctum datum fuscum magistro,

que jam sit ut demus vota Domino nostro.

Tempus inimícos nostros timere, quia jam habemus sanctam robore sed Flectamus nostra omnia faceret malum tela.

Erumpere in virtute tua et da nobis immortalitatem.

As the final words were read, the air around the shrine began to twist and turn. Darkness began to descend upon Dagomon. A very large fissure began to form behind him.

"Now...for the sacrifice..."

Dracmon turned around and looked Gaomon up and down.

"He's a weak fool, but he will do just right for sacrificial needs."

_I betrayed my own kind and now...it's too late. _

Dracmon forced Gaomon to lie down in the center of the pentagram. For a few moments he let the blood red mist currently surronding the pentagram to envelop Gaomon before heading over to where he was lying down. He bent over, and in one quick motion, cut through Gaomon's throat with his claw. Right before dying, Gaomon regained the control of his body.

"Dracmon...damn you..." 

As blood poured from his now lifeless body, the shrine erupted in sound. Digimon were cheering and dancing around fanatically, celebrating the death of Gaomon. Dagomon roared with laughter as the previously unopened rift was now beginning to realize. In a few moments, he would enter the human world...

***** Meanwhile*****

BlackGatomon cackled as Veemon lay motionless under the bent streetlamp.

"Poor creature. I didn't expect him to survive anyways."

She turned towards Gatomon, who was in shock; her mouth hung open and she was shaking. BlackGatomon became filled with rage when she noticed Gatomon wasn't even paying attention to her.

"Fool! Your foe is right in front of you! Stop daydreaming and face me!" 

Gatomon turned around, a dangerous fire in her eyes. She cried a blood curdling roar; two friends being incapasitated in the same day for reasons she did not understand was a little too much for her. She sped towards BlackGatomon, who in turn ran towards her. They both met and exchanged kicks and punches, but after awhile it was clear they were evenly matched.

"Why would you try and hurt him when he's done nothing wrong! What's your problem?"

BlackGatomon once again gritted her teeth together.

"Because I hate all you goodie goodie Digimon; trying to save the world from evil. Hah! If only you knew of the forces you now face! If you give up now, maybe I can find someone to take you as a soldier in our army. Or you can die. Your choice."

"I choose to fight! No one scares me, especially not some brat like you!"

At this, BlackGatomon launched a claw at Gatomon. This time, she was not quick enough to dodge and took a fierce three cuts down her chest.

She cried out in agony. At this point, Karatenmon had once again appeared.

"BlackGatomon, is this the Digimon you spoke of?"

She turned around to face him.

"Yes sir. But Dracmon, Phelesmon's servent, has already taken her ring. I am merely cleaning up his leftovers."

Karatenmon looked up at Gatomon; she was lying on the ground holding her chest, blooding sneaking it's way around her paw.

"Very well. Do as you see fit..."

He then noticed Veemon and Patamon.

"Who are they?" 

"Her friends I presume... the little brown one was unconcious when I saw them."

Karatenmon looked over the situation than flew away.

BlackGatomon continued to watch Karatenmon until he was out of sight, than turned back to Gatomon. She had crawled over to Veemon, and was shaking him, attempting to wake him up.

"Vee-mon... please, I... can't fight her alone..."

When she realized it wasn't working, she went over to Patamon, with the same outcome. She was, after all, truly alone.

"Just accept death Gatomon...come here and I will diffuse the pain."

BlackGatomon started upon her, as she collapsed on top of Patamon. The sheer weight atop him was enough to bring him back to consciousness.

"Mmm...Gatomon... Gatomon! What's going on?"

"Just lie back down and wait your turn hamster! I will finish you off soon enough!"

Patamon got up and looked around, absorbing the situation. He first noticed an unmoving Veemon, than an injured Gatomon, and finally BlackGatomon, who was a few feet in front of him.

_Where's Lalamon...and why are all my friends injured like this? Oh no, what should I do...I can't carry either one of them away and BlackGatomon is a Champion...but still..._

"Stop right there BlackGatomon... if you want to hurt my friends you'll need to fight through me first!"

"As you wish, although I wont kill you swiftly now; you'll have to die slowly as I watch you bleed."

Patamon charged her with all his might. Right before contact, she stepped to the right and slashed Patamon with her claw. His right wing was shattered down the middle and he fell to the ground just beyond her.

"See? This is what happens when you try and disrespect your betters! Learn your place; on the ground!"

_Gatomon...Veemon...I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough..._

_"Vee Punch!"_

When BlackGatomon went to turn around, she was greeted by a fist. Veemon stumbled as he tried to find his footing, but fell back down. It was a nice punch, but his tired body took a toll from it. BlackGatomon was beastily angry.

"Hasn't anybody told you never to hit a lady! You're about to get it now!"

At this point Gatomon had regained enough energy to stand, though she was still bleeding from the chest a bit. BlackGatomon launched a paw at Veemon, but he was able to get up and away just in time. He spotted Gatomon, who was dazily walking towards him.

"Gatomon! Wait, stay back, it's dangerous!" 

"Vee-mon..."

BlackGatomon spotted her and ran forward, readying a finishing kick.

_Neko Kick!_

But before the attack landed, BlackGatomon was thrown violently back by a ray of yellow energy. Patamon, Gatomon and Veemon looked back to see a new Digimon had arrived: Sunflowmon.

"Hey! Patamon! It's me, Carol!"

Patamon remembered her from before.

_That's Lalamon's partner...so that means..._

Gatomon had now reached Veemon and she fell into his arms; not a good decision considering he himself was quite tired. He fell over backwards due to the weight.

_In any other time, this would be a dream come true. But I gotta help out Patamon!_

He gently grabbed Gatomon's shoulders and lifted her up and over his body. Placing her to the side, he ran over to Patamon, who was remaining still on account of the damaged wing.

"Patamon, buddy! Can you walk?"

"Yes but... I can't fly...my wing..."

"Just try and get out of here, no need to die for no reason, there's nothing you can do now!"

Patamon began to crawl towards the apartment complex. Sunflowmon was dodging punches from BlackGatomon, attempting to counterattack but to no avail.

Carol ran over to where Gatomon lay and picked her up.

"I'll get her to safety; can you help Sunflowmon please?"

Veemon nodded in response. BlackGatomon was furiously swiping at Sunflowmon, eventually hitting her in the face.

" BlackGatomon! You fight is with me, leave her out of this!" 

"Hah! You? You're a child! But if you are so eager to die,"

BlackGatomon brandished her bloody claws.

"Come at me!"

Veemon ran at her, preparing a _V-Headbutt_. He launched himself in the air.

"_V-Headbutt!"_

BlackGatomon didn't expect him to be so fast or powerful. All she could do was stand and take it as he came crashing in on her. His head smashed into her face; breaking teech, cracking bone. Before she could feel much pain, she exploded into streams of data. Veemon, it seemed, had emerged victoriously.

Second last chapter. Tomorrow, it all ends... or does it?


	11. The Bond We Share

_Everything we know is about to be tested..._

_Two worlds, on the edge of a knife..._

_Evil Digimon from the Dark Lands descend upon our freedom..._

_New friends and old friends..._

_We come together in our darkest days..._

_Alone we are doomed..._

_Together, united in a pact of justice, we stand a chance..._

_Digimon, Digital Monsters!_

Ok sorry, THIS is the second last chapter. Don't really have anything to say except enjoy the story.

**Chapter 11 - The Bond We Share**

Veemon was facedown on the cold, hard asphalt. His attack against BlackGatomon had ended in victory, but he was so incredibly drained of energy he could not move. Sunflowmon was bruised and cut but not in any way hindered. She floated over to where Veemon lay and picked him up. He was surprisingly heavy for his size.

She followed Carol and Patamon into the apartment building.

_I hope Gatomon is alright...damn I feel like garbage all over again...I can barely even stay awake..._

Veemon passed out as Patamon led them to the Kamiya's door. Carol rang the bell.

"Tai? Kari? Please, somebody open up we have injured here!"

Patamon's cries were heard by Agumon, who opened the door. Even though he had no idea who this mysterious girl and Digimon were, he knew Patamon and told them to come in. Sunflowmon and Carol rushed in, their passengers still motionless and unconscious. Gatomon's blood was running through Carol's hand now as she placed each one on a couch.

"What happened to them?"

Agumon was worried for his friends. Patamon answered his question.

"I'm not too sure but I know that when I woke up Gatomon was lying unconscious on top of me and Veemon was in the same situation to my right. There was a BlackGatomon there, who wanted to hurt our Gatomon, so I tried to defend her, but..."

Agumon realized the state of Patamon's left wing and knew what had happened.

"After she attacked me, I sort of gave up and... didn't really see what happened. All I know is that Sunflowmon came moments later and helped Veemon defeat BlackGatomon. And now him and Gatomon are both unconscious." 

Agumon sat down trying to take in the story that had just been told to him. Carol and Sunflowmon looked quite worried for their little friends.

"We interupt this marathon of Animals Gone Wild to bring you a breaking story." 

The three conscious Digimon and the young girl looked up at the television to see a reporter in a news studio.

" As of ten minutes ago, a very large monster has just appeared in downtown Tokyo. The monster, a large greyish creature of unknown origins, came out of a large rift and started to spread a black mist all over the area. It has been confirmed that this mist will react with human flesh and cause it to burn. As fast as they can, military personnel are being mobilized to combat the being, but as of now it is NOT safe to be outside or even in Tokyo for that matter. If you can, get out as fast and as safely as possible. We will be updating you as events unfold. It is also interesting to note that a similar event, involving monsters randomly appearing either here or elsewhere in the world, has happened twice before in the past. "

Everyone gasped. Sunflowmon hugged Patamon as they watched the creature on the screen tearing down buildings. It appeared he was moving slowly to the sea, towards Odaiba. Patamon than noticed something familiar about this Digimon.

"Wait...it couldn't be!"

Patamon, in his shock, tried to get up and fly, only to fall off the side of the couch. He jumped back up.

"What is it Pata?"

"That Digimon- I've seen him before!"

"What? Where?"

"Almost a year ago, he tried to abduct Kari. He lives in the Dark Ocean. I have no idea how he got here!"

Agumon, who had previously wandered off to the bathroom for some bandages and disinfectant, hopped up on the couch beside Gatomon and dressed her wounds. He didn't really know what to do, so he just poured some disinfectant on her wounds. The sting from it reacting on her cuts woke her up almost instantly. She shot up with a cry.

"Damnit Agumon! That hurt!"

"Well sorry... not my fault they didn't label this thing correctly!"

She realized Veemon was beside her on the couch, still unconscious.

"Veemon... what happened to him?"

"He collapsed after defeating BlackGatomon. He used up a lot of energy; it was too much him for I'm afraid." said Sunflowmon.

"So she's finally deleted... good riddens!"

Just then the door opened, and in came Kari and Tai, followed by theirs parents. They were laughing and talking about something until they noticed everyone at the couches. Tai was the first to speak.

" Umm...hey guys, nice of you all to drop by!"

Kari saw that Veemon was injured.

"Wait, what happened to you?"

The Kamiya's parents saw down to watch the report about the attacks while Gatomon filled Kari and Tai in on what had recently transpired.

"Oh no not again... you lost your tail ring Gatomon."

Kari, like always, was concerned for her cute kitty friend. Gatomon smiled.

"It's fine, really! I'm just glad everyone's... well..."

She looked at Veemon and frowned again.

"Alive."

*****Veemon's Dream*****

As Veemon awoke he noticed he was not where he thought he'd be; in the Kamiya residence surronded by worried friends. Instead, he was surrounded by darkness. He seemed to be floating in the air, and he could see nothing no matter where he looked. He was all alone in a wide expanse of nothing. Suddenly, a light flashed in the distance and three figures came towards him. He could not pick out who they were but he knew they were friendly. One of the figures spoke to him in a deep male voice.

"Hello Veemon."

"Umm...hello..."

"Do you know who we are?" 

"That would depend on, umm... who are you?"

"We are the holy ones, the enemies of all evil Digimon. We are meeting you in your dreams to speak to you in your current state."

"Current state..." he began, but realized he was still unconscious back in the real world.

Another voice began to speak, a female voice.

"Why haven't you gotten up yet Veemon? Are you afraid of what's to come?"

"Well I don't even know what's going on so how can I be afraid... besides, if you'd let me go now I think I can get up now."

"Dark times are ahead of you, Veemon. For you and all your friends. But you must remain a team, and you must not fear the darkness that descends upon you."

The third figure held out his arms and small balls of light began to wash over Veemon.

"Remember who you love, and those who love you. Fight with all your heart and never give up. The evil Digimon will win if you but doubt yourself or your friends for once. Our worlds are in danger and now it is up you..."

The voice trailed off as Veemon slowly regained consciousness.

*****Back to reality*****

Everyone had their eyes on the television screen, absorbed into the news stories, except Gatomon. She was watching Veemon; he was barely breathing but she knew he was alive still. Very slowly, he began to stir. Her face lit up.

"Veemon!" 

Everyone looked over to see a still very tired Veemon sit up and shake his head.

"Boy...what a dream..."

She hugged Veemon. Noticing everyone's eyes on them, she let go and sat back down, ackwardly. Tai stepped forward.

"Good to see you're finally awake Veemon. You feeling ok?"

"Yeah... besides a little bit of a headache I feel completely normal." 

Kari stood up now, as did Carol.

"That's good, because we have to go."

Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya looked up at their daughter; they didn't want her or Tai to go but they had to. It was their duty.

"Go? Where?"

Veemon looked up at the television screen and realized that Tokyo was underattack, and the monster was headed for Odaiba!

"We need to go fight Dagomon of course! We can't sit here and let him destroy the city!"

Veemon looked down at his feet. He wished Davis was with him, his partner always made him feel more confident in situations like this, usually with a small pep rally.

"You guys go... I can't even Digivolve without Davis. I'd just be in the way..." 

Gatomon stood up and stared at Veemon.

"Who's this fraidy cat sitting here worrying about Digivolving! The real Veemon I know wouldn't sit there and let his friends go off to battle without him!"

"Ya but..."

Patamon sat up and smiled at Veemon.

"Don't worry; I can't Digivolve either. But we're all together Veemon, and together no Digimon, no matter how powerful, can pull us apart or defeat us!"

Everyone else nodded. Veemon stood up.

"You guy's are right! I shouldn't worry about losing! We've never lost against evil before and we wont lose today! I have my friends with me and that alone makes me more powerful than any amount of Digivolving!" 

He punched the air a bit and smiled.

"Let's go save the world; again!"

The Digidestined and their Digimon cheered and they all headed out the door. They were unsure how powerful Dagomon was but they knew he had to be stopped. There were five of them; three Digimon who could Digivolve to at least Ultimate and two Rookies who could not. But it didn't matter, because with a bond like theirs any foe could be defeated. The evil Dagomon might have had terrible, destructive powers, but it was nothing compared to the power of friendship. As the sky continually blackened, and the moon hid behind newly formed dark clouds, they set out. Soon, they would face their enemy.

I know, the suspense is killing you. But don't worry, next chapter is all action...mostly.


	12. Holy Light

_Everything we know is about to be tested..._

_Two worlds, on the edge of a knife..._

_Evil Digimon from the Dark Lands descend upon our freedom..._

_New friends and old friends..._

_We come together in our darkest days..._

_Alone we are doomed..._

_Together, united in a pact of justice, we stand a chance..._

_Digimon, Digital Monsters!_

Final chapter...I hope. How will the battle with Dagomon end? Will they be victorious, or will he delete them all and devour the world!

**Chapter 12 - Holy Light**

_This is unreal..._

Davis had just put down his favorite comic book and came downstairs for a drink when he saw the news report on the television. His parents were doing the usual thing people do when they watch the news; "Oh no!"s and gasping.

"It appears now that our previous statement is correct and that this mysterious creature is headed for Odaiba. As we speak, the monster is slowly crossing the strait between the two landmasses and it is once again advised not to move from your homes and hide somewhere. Military personnel have been dispatched but so far it appears as if they will not make it for at least half an hour. All we can hope for is a miracle."

_Oh no... Veemon could be in trouble! I have to go find him..._

Davis grabbed a coat and a touque and headed out the door quicker than his mother could stop him.

Somewhere else in town, T.K was also watching that same television report.

_Oh no...Dagomon... he must be here for Kari..._

He knew that Patamon went out on a date, and when Lalamon returned alone about an hour ago, it worried him. He quickly decided he needed to go look for him.

"Takeru, where are you going! Stop, you can't go, it's dangerous!"

Mrs. Taikashi held on to her son's arm and did not let him go, but he brushed her arm off.

"Mom, I have to go. My friends are in trouble."

He smiled.

"Don't worry, there's no way some evil Digimon can get me! I'll be back soon!"

He waved goodbye as he slid his jacket on and ran out the door.

_Not again...Takeru..._

T.K. ran for awhile until he met up with Davis, who was also trying to find his friend.

"Davis! Boy am I glad to find someone else out here! Ya know what's going on?"

"Not really, I saw that thing on the t.v about a monster and I needed to come find Veemon. He's went out an hour ago with Gatomon and I'm sure he's getting into trouble!"

"Wow same for me. Patamon was going out with his new friend next door and, knowing him, he's probably with everyone else, getting ready to fight Dagomon."

"Then we have no time to lose, let's go!"

"Think you can keep up with me goggle boy?"

T.K ran past Davis, who was already a little tired.

"Hey! That's no fair, I wasn't ready!"

The two boys raced eachother half way across town, unknown to them they were just a street away from Tai, Kari, Carol and the other Digimon. Dagomon was already approaching the mainland, and was shooting a dark red fog out of his arms and mouth. As the fog settled on the water and floated across the water, landing on buildings, it began to slowly dissolve that it touched. When it hit the water it boiled and the waves got higher.

"I will drown...the whole island...with blood..."

Dagomon's power multiplied and he became larger as the blood red waters rose ever higher, and the black mist surronding him seemed to get thicker and poison the air. People on the bridge, not knowing of this acidic water, jumped off to escape the black mist. As they hit the water, their bodies began to melt away and their anguised cries could be heard all over the city. At this point, Dagomon was many stories tall and towered over all of Odaiba.

Dagomon finally came into their view as Kari, Tai and Carol ran on an overpass, looking out to the water and seeing what was happening. The murky red water had already begun to flood the land and nearby buildings were crumbling as it spread. Surrounding Dagomon was metres of thick black mist. He was only a few hundred yards off the coast. Kari, remembering the Dagomon from months before, suddenly was shaking uncontrollably.

"Kari, what's wrong?"

Tai seemed concerned.

"Dagomon... I remember him now..."

Last summer, Kari was inexplicably transported to the Dark Ocean, a land controlled by a Dagomon. Although not the same Dagomon, this one was no less, if not more, frightning. Veemon, in his new found strength, narrowed his eyes as he beheld the evil Dagomon.

"Enough talk, let's get him!"

"I respect your enthusiasm Veemon, but right now it doesn't look like we can get anywhere near him with that mist around..."

Gatomon placed her hand on Veemon's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to get him, but for now, we should wait until oppertunity shows itself."

Veemon looked back at her and put his left hand where her's was laying on his shoulder.

"Thanks Gatomon...for being here..."

She blushed and looked away.

"...W-well it's not like I got anywhere else to be..."

Dagomon had finally noticed the children. He glared at them.

"Chosen Children..." He bellowed, "so nice of...you to come...it makes finding you...and killing you...much, much...easier..."

He smiled an evil grin. His eyes opened wide as he regurgitated something and shot it at them.

"_Ocean King Spit!_"

The large black mass flew towards them.

"Agumon, it's time to Digivolve!"

"You too Gatomon!"

"Sunflowmon! Let's do it!"

The three kids nodded to their partners and held up their Digivices.

_Agumon, warp Digivolve to..._

_Gatomon, Digivolve to..._

_Sunflowmon, Digivolve to..._

_...WarGreymon!_

_...Angewomon!_

_...Lilamon!_

Patamon and Veemon stood helplessly as their friends attacked the giant mass, hoping to destroy it with their combined attacks.

"_Gaia Force!_"

"_Holy Arrow!_"

"_Lila Shower!_"

But it was no use. Even with all their attacks, the blob of pure acidic mucus kept moving. Kari picked up Patamon and the children and Veemon ran away, trying to avoid the immenent attack.

"Run...while you can...but sooner...or later..."

Dagomon released the binds on his right arm and flung dozens of tentacles at the children and the two remaining Digimon.

"...I will get you..."

"_Air Shot!_"

"_VeePunch!_"

Patamon and Veemon tried desperatly to protect the three Digidestined. In the end, they got all but one tentacle, which grabbed Kari by the ankle. She screamed. Everyone gasped.

"Kari!"

Everyone turned around to see T.K., and a very pooped Davis, running towards them. Patamon and Veemon were exstatic as they saw their partner's approaching.

"T.K.!"

"Davis!"

_Patamon, Digivolve to..._

_ Veemon, Digivolve to..._

_ Angemon!_

_ Ex-Veemon!_

Angemon and Ex-Veemon flew up and attack at the tentacle until it realeased Kari. Angewomon swooped in and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Angewomon! Thank you!"

Angewomon smiled as she flew back up and placed Kari down next to the others. WarGreymon and Lilamon flew back as well; their attacks on Dagomon doing nothing. Davis pointed to the slowly encroaching red water.

"Hey guys look! What's with the water?"

It had now reached far into the mainland, and was slowly eating away at the overpass. Dagomon's black mist began to descend upon them, and it made contact with their skin.

"What the hell is this stuff?"

Ex-Veemon was the first to feel the singe of the black mist. Immediately, he de-Digivolved back to Veemon.

"W-what happened! I'm Veemon again!"

This same strange phenominon happened to all the Digimon, reverting Angewomon, WarGreymon, Angemon and Lilamon, respectively, back into Salamon, Agumon, Patamon and Lalamon.

"It made us de-Digivolve!" cried Patamon, who once again felt the pain of his damage wing.

"What kind of attack is this Dagomon!"

Dagomon was encroaching quickly upon the children. He had now stepped onto the island and began to shoot black, silky wire-like strands all over the place.

One of these hit Lalamon and she was pulled up into the air, quite forcefully in fact. Carol screamed.

"No, Lalamon!"

"Ahhhhhh! Pata...mon! Carol!"

Patamon tried, with all his strength, to Digivolve, but couldn't on account of the black mist.

Agumon launched a _Baby Flame_, but to no avail. Dagomon once again shot out the red fog, only this time the target was Lalamon. As soon as it came into contact with her pink and green flesh, it started to dissolve and eventually, delete her entirely. Everyone gasped. Carol fell to her knees and sobbed.

"!"

Patamon was so shocked he could not move nor speak, and simply fell to the ground in his confusion. Davis and T.K. couldn't believe their eyes as he began upon them again. Tai was desperately trying to think a plan over in his head, but couldn't see a way out. All around them, red acidic water was rising and dissolving the overpass. Their Digimon could not Digivolve and fly them to safety because of the thick black mist. And Dagomon was infront of them, an aura of fear around him. All the children now started to quiver and sob.

"It's hopeless..."

"We're doomed!"

"Why...why now!"

As they balled up into scared messes, their Digimon began to lose heart. Veemon looked at Salamon, who was still eyeing Dagomon and determined not to die here, like this.

"Salamon...it's..."

"It's not over!" She yelled, "Remember what you said! As long as we are together no one can defeat us! Well, here we are, altogether! So let's do this!"

Salamon had tears in her eyes. She looked at Veemon.

"Right?"

He looked away for a moment, then looked at her again. He shook his head, also gathering tears in his eyes.

"It's over Salamon..."

He looked back up at Dagomon, who was now moving closer, mere feet away from the overpass, and preparing another attack.

"You see...in the end, no matter...how much...of a chance...you think...you have...I will...always...win. The Holy...Digimon always...were the weaker...ones. It is...as it should be...now that we...are in control."

"No! I won't let you hurt my friends! Get away before I destroy you!"

Salamon gritted her teeth and narrowed her wet eyes at Dagomon as he raised his right arm, ready to smash through them in one attack.

"Wishful thinking...unfortuantely,...as you should learn..."

He started to bring his arm down.

"Miracles...aren't real..."

Veemon ran over to protect Salamon, but just then, out of the previously black sky, light began to shine through. As it touched Dagomon it burned his skin and he cried out in pain. A large column of light burst through the heavens and engulfed Salamon. The children watched as she was lifted into the air and the light around her twisted and contorted around her body.

[Now Playing: Brave Heart - Kouji Wada]

"_Salamon, warp Digivolve to...!_

There was a long pause as the shape of a large Digimon took form. The light dissipated and a large, pink dragon emerged.

"_Magnadramon!"_

As the light poured down over the children and their Digimon, hope began to rise once more. They each got back up, admiring Magnadramon. Almost as big as Dagomon herself, Magnadramon was a large dragon with pink fur and gentle, yet intimidating, emerald green eyes. She had a lion-like face. Two large brown horns protruded from her forehead, and she had ten wings on her back. She was glaring at Dagomon, her glance seeming to burn at Dagomon's very soul. He screamed in agony and rage and launched all his tentacles at her at once, as well as shooting red and black mists and launching black acid and black strands from all over his body.

"_Sea of Death!_"

She flew back a bit and fired a massive, glowing ball of energy.

"_Dragon Fire!_"

The ball ripped through his tentacles, and dissipated the gases. Dagomon's eyes shot open as the energy ball neared him.

"NOO! THIS...CANNOT BE!"

"Dagomon, for your crimes against the safety and freedom of the humans and their Digimon friends, I banish you, now and forever, to the darkest depths of nothing. And may this be a lesson to you; those with evil and darkness in their souls will never defeat those who hold love in their hearts and accept friendship.

He frantically swipped at the air in front of him with his remaining arm, and at last the attack landed on him. The exalting explosion filled the air with bright light, blinding everybody watching within miles. It also knocked everyone over.

_Uhhhh... _

Kari was the first one to get up. The bright light in the sky had gone and now there was only the usual gray winter sky, complete with light snow fall. She looked around and saw that the mists and fogs of Dagomon had also evaporated, and the red waters were reseding. On the ground a few metres away was an unconscious Nyaromon. With tears in her eyes, she walked over and picked up the small yellow Digimon.

"K-kari..."

Nyaromon opened her eyes a bit to behold her partner.

"Did I get him...?"

Kari nodded in response. She hugged Nyaromon.

"Yep...you got him."

Veemon was next up, trying to find where Gatomon was.

"Gatomon? Salamon? Whoever? Where are you?"

Patamon and T.K. got up, and then Davis, who shook his head back and forth. Kari turned back around to the group with Nyaromon in her arms. Veemon saw her and was relieved. Tai got up, as did Agumon, and they exchanged confused looks. Lastly, Carol, who had a sad look on her face, spoke through tears as she got up.

"Thanks...for saving...us, Nyaromon..."

She turned around to head back home, but Davis stopped her.

"Carol... I'm..."

He wasn't very good at comforting girls, as the entire subject was new to him.

"Sorry...?"

She turned around and fell into his arms, sobbing.

"Lalamon! Lalamon!"

Davis held his arms out, not knowing what to do, then eventually returned the embrace. T.K glanced at Patamon, who had a very grave look on his face. He saw tears coming down his face. Indeed, all the present humans and Digimon started to either tear up or in another shape or form express their sadness and loss. Once again, even though the Digidestined had won their battle, a friend's life had been lost.

:) So there we go, the evil and mysterious Dagomon has been defeated, and not by Magnamon or something as most of you expected, but Magnadramon. But little Lalamon has been deleted ;( Now what will our heros do? They are not out of the dark shadow of evil yet... one chapter remains...


	13. Finale

_Everything we know is about to be tested..._

_Two worlds, on the edge of a knife..._

_Evil Digimon from the Dark Lands descend upon our freedom..._

_New friends and old friends..._

_We come together in our darkest days..._

_Alone we are doomed..._

_Together, united in a pact of justice, we stand a chance..._

_Digimon, Digital Monsters!_

I'm just going to stop predicting which chapter is the last, because I honestly don't know. It's probably this one but who knows, really. Realizing that I have been writing sloppily and without much description or depth, I decided to slow down a bit as we hit a new arc. Anyways, some intense VeeGato coming.

**Chapter 13 - Two Hearts, One Feeling**

Now calm and recovering from the previous events of the night, Odaiba was quiet; unless you count the dozens of armed soldiers stationed around the epicenter of Dagomon's fall. The full moon was as high as it could be, and it's light shined through the window in Tai and Kari's bedroom. Gatomon, who had just layed her soft, furry head on her side of the pillow on the bottom bunk, was still wide awake, staring at the duel rectangles of light being displayed on the floor courtesy of the moon. She ran what had happened no longer than five or six hours ago in her mind.

_So I saved us...by Digivolving to Magnadramon... I don't remember any of the battle...only losing consciousness as Salamon and regaining it later as Nyaromon._

She was trying to figure out why she was the one to save them and not Veemon or Patamon; heck even Agumon would of been better suited for such a heroic task.

Sure, she was just as equal a Digimon as any of them; she had been with them in all their journeys and done her fair share of noble deeds. But all the trump card, last resort type episodes of bravery were things that happened to the leaders like Agumon or Veemon. She was merely the back-up, like the other Digimon. Nobody called her special or thought of her as anything more than what she was; a simple cat Digimon.

_Maybe that light from the sky was suppose to hit Veemon..._

Recalling that specific point in time, she also seemed to remember Veemon running up to protect her as Dagomon readied his final attack.

_What a great guy he is; tough, brave, loyal, compassionate, sincere, friendly, caring, gentle..._

_Stupid, slow, clumsy, shy, hotheaded, awkward, piggish..._

_Hey! Get out of here, other conscience! I told you, I don't want to hear you anymore!_

_Too bad! Without me, you'd be six feet under enjoying a dirt nap!_

The other conscience; her "old" conscience. The one that took everything with a grain of salt and only relied on her better judgement. She then started to recall their "date" with Veemon; the way he held her hand, how he caught and held her later on even though it hurt him, when he handed her his jacket so she wouldn't catch a cold.

_What am I thinking about? That wasn't a date; it was a meeting of friends of course! Catching up on old times!_

_Looked more like you were catching up on what his eyes looked like._

_Well...I hadn't seen them in awhile! Ya know, these things are important to know!_

_How about how "warm and inviting" his hand was? You practically gushed everytime he squeezed your hand!_

_It was cold and I needed warmth! Don't want my hand to freeze; and besides, I only "gushed" because it hurt a little..._

_Admit it! Although it's totally disgusting, you actually like..._

_Lalalalalalalalalalalalala can't hear you, trying to sleep. Lalalalalala._

Gatomon closed her crystal clear, blue eyes and tried to shut the voices out. But of course, than she just saw images of him in her head.

_Go away! I just want to sleep! Please, no more images!_

_Well well well. The once fearless, powerful Gatomon is reduced to begging her own conscience to stop. You can't even come to grips with your feelings, you're hopeless!_

It was obvious; there was no longer any safety in even closing her eyes and attempting to sleep. She leaped out of bed. She closed her eyes, sighed, and shook her head, trying to get rid of her untamed thoughts. As she was doing this, she heard a noise outside the bedroom. It sounded like it was coming from the kitchen.

She opened the door ever so slowly and peaked outside; nothing. As she went to bring her head back to the other side of the door and close it, she saw Veemon walk from the kitchen area over to the living room area in the corner of her eye.

_What's he up to..._

She remembered that everyone had stayed over for the night on account of the fight with Dagomon.

_Why should you care, do you want him to hold you again; make you feel "special"?_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!_

Shaking her head again and bringing the door open wider, she stepped out into the hallway and slowly made her way to the end of the right wall. The hallway, as well as the rest of the kitchen/living room was completely dark, save for some light sneaking in from the balcony windows and door. She peeked her head over the wall and saw him; oddly shaped ears moving to and fro as the wind carried them, tail twitching from left to right as unique sounds were picked out. It was Veemon, resting his arms on the railing of the balcony; a slight gleam in his eye from the moonlight.

_He's just standing there, by himself! In the cold, without a jacket; what a total moron!_

Gatomon just ignored that conscience for once and began to tip toe towards the glass door. Careful consideration had to have been taken lest she awaken Davis, T.K. or Carol, each of whom were sleeping on a couch, or the spare mattress. She found her scarf on the side table and placed it tightly around her neck, than continued further. Finally in an acceptable range, she reached for the door handle. Her paw touched it and she gently slid it to the left. As she did, the cold air from outside was brought in and it flushed over her face; a mild refreshment from the stale, warm air inside the apartment.

_He still hasn't noticed me..._

Veemon was looking out into the city; the distant lights of the Yakatabune boats on the water, the immense Daikanransha ferris wheel, the Rainbow Bridge. All these lights, reflecting off the surface of the water. At times like these, Veemon felt so alone. Not for any particular reason; maybe because of Gatomon, although this was unconfirmed; just because he felt lonely. He had always loved the wind at night, especially in the winter time. Cold and refreshing, almost blowing all his troubles away with it as it flew around the air. He looked down at his hands and began to think of hours before, when Gatomon called him and they went out on that date.

_She was so beautiful...her eyes...her ears...her cute little nose...that scarf, her soft paws..._

Veemon recalled the feeling of her furry hands. It was just like he always thought they'd be like; a warm, inviting snow, something that only dreams can shape into reality.

_And her fur... man, what a Digimon... it's just too bad..._

He sighed to himself and looked back up at all the lights.

_There's no way that she likes me... no, of course not...but at least I can stay here, in the same building as her..._

He thought of everything Gatomon meant to him.

_She's like my everything now; my own reason to live. I mean what else is there for a Digimon to do with no fighting left to do; that's what we were designed to do. Live my life? Enjoy all that I've been given? None of that possible without the mon I..._

He paused, carefully thinking over what it was he was about to say to himself.

_..."love"..._

He slowly spoke the word in his mind, going over every sound and even mouthing the word, just to feel what it was like to say aloud. Deep down, he really didn't understand love. He knew that he thought she was beautiful, that she really wasn't just some little kitty cat as everyone thought. He knew that she was strong, full of good will, graceful. Most of all he knew that whenever she was around, everything to him just seemed better, regardless of the situation. He would feel more powerful when she would encourage him, and believe in himself when she did. In a strange way; Veemon also thinks so; she was like his other half. If one felt something, the other half felt it. If one was hurt, so was the other.

Even with all this running around his head, he couldn't really place a definition on what he thought love was, or understand the concept any more. A particularly cold breeze now hit his face. He decided it would be best just to go back inside and stare at the lights from inside, where he wouldn't get frostbite. When he did however, it was as if he had turned and went throw a rift in space and time to visit the Heavens. In front of him, slowly closing the glass door behind her, was Gatomon. Her cute little pink scarf dancing in the wind, the familiar twitch and jut of her ears, the rapid swaying of her beautiful white purple-striped tail back and forth as she carefully and skillfully closed the glass door at last.

_Oh great... so I'm dreaming again, huh..._

Veemon sighed and pinched himself. Once he realized nothing was happening, he pinched himself again, harder this time. He then proceded to pinch himself all over until he awoke, but no such time came. She didn't realize that he knew she was there, and in an attempt to remain hidden, she slinked to the corner of the balcony. When he turned around and saw nothing, he figured it really was an apparition of his mind.

_Vivid and realistic, but just another dream no less..._

Gatomon fought with herself, trying to decide whether or not to approach him or not. It was cold and the whiskers on her face blew all over the place.

_He's so close; within arm's reach. I mean... I should talk to him...about today..._

_Blah blah, whatever, embellish it all you want but you know all you want is "his gentle touch, warm embrace, tender eyes looking upon yours". _

_No that's not true; we're certainly just friends. I mean... that's what I think... and I'm sure he feels the same way..._

_Oh my god you're such a terrible lier! All you want to do right now is let him hold you, and deep down you know it!_

_No...I mean...do I? Is that really all I want from him? A source of warmth, of attention, of lo..._

She stopped mid thought and shook her head again. It was time to act. She walked forward slowly, step by little step, towards him. Getting to the point where she was right behind him, she could feel his body heat on her fur. She closed her eyes and leaned forward, slowly wrapping her small paws around his chest.

_So warm...so soft...so simple, yet so right..._

She lay her head on his shoulder, the furry tingle of ears and whiskers rubbing Veemon. He realized he was having yet another dream, this one almost feeling real.

"Another dream huh..." he said aloud.

Gatomon's eyes opened up and she realized that he thought she was a dream.

"A...dream?" she replied with a quiver in her voice, half from her feelings and half from the temperature.

He turned around and snapped at the apparent dream Gatomon, brushing her off with his hand.

"Don't try and toy with me; I know you're really just a figment of my imagination. I know that she doesn't like me, that she doesn't want to be around me! Why do you have to tease me with all these apparations of her!"

Tears welled up in his eyes and he looked away, trying to stop himself from crying. She, too, was now on the verge of crying as she realized just how much she really meant to him. It was unclear to her what to do next but she knew it would need to be drastic for him to believe she was real. She stepped forward again, only this time she forcably turned him around.

_Strange dream...they've never actually made me think I moved before..._

Looking into his eyes; on a pure, wild instinct she did not really understand, she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. She closed her eyes and tightened her grip on his shoulders. He was wide eyed, unable to really think or react. Without caring about the reality of the situation, he wrapped his arms around Gatomon's soft, furry exterior and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment, though he still didn't entirely believe she was real.

Moments passed and the embrace continued, neither drastically moving or impairing their joy. Both were happy to finally have the other in their hands. Veemon finally accepted her veracity, and the two slowly opened their eyes and pulled themselves away slightly. They both burned bright red, but held on for a while, exploring eachother's eyes. Neither cared about the wind, or the lights, or the city. All that mattered was each other. After a while, he picked her up and placed her gently on the railing. He hopped up and sat down, his feet dangling over the edge. He picked her up again and placed her in his lap.

"Veemon..." was all she managed to speak when he began stroke her fur. She closed her eyes as he started on her face, than slowly made his way down her neck, her chest, her soft belly, and ran his hands down her thighs. She opened her eyes again and realized that she was purring. The sound calmed Veemon and he rested his hands on her ankles. Both could feel the other's frantic heart beat. He closed his eyes once again and kissed her neck.

_She is real...I can't believe it...I really just cannot...I mean...really?_

She placed her small white paws on top of his strong, larger blue hands. Leaning her head back, the two touched noses. They both blushed again as they kissed once more. For the rest of the night, they let their passion take over and explored each others bodies several times. Hours passed, and not even the cold temperatures or sudden fall of snow could divert the pleasure.

As morning verged on the horizon, Veemon , whose legs had become quite terribly stiff and which had fallen asleep an hour or so ago, picked Gatomon up and placed her to his side. The two looked at each other one final time before letting their hands come together and watching the morning sun rise. Gatomon laid her head on his right shoulder. It didn't matter what happened now; they had shown each other how they feel, in more ways than one. Evil could descend upon them right now, and they would feel confident that together they could still conquer it. And they always had their friends.

Even though neither of them really knew if they were in love with the one beside them, they did know that that person was very special. For another few minutes, they continued to stare out into the rising ball of light that was greeting them, saying goodbye to their former selves and realizing that today dawns a new day. They had no idea what was beyond that horizon, but they were ready to face it together.

There, to make up for a whole twelve chapters and minimum VeeGato, I devoted a whole chapter to it :D


End file.
